


When is it truly too late to SAVE someone?

by Torin2Sequel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted No Mercy Route, Angst, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Anguish, Neutral Route (Undertale), No Mercy Route, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Route, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torin2Sequel/pseuds/Torin2Sequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time you were Determined to make things right.</p>
<p>As if that excuses all the horrible things you've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dust and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by my original runs through the game. The events, and how Frisk feel, are all reflections of how I felt. I suppose it is a bit of a self-insertion, or at least I'm possibly projecting myself onto Frisk. But in a way, I also feel its how it could possibly happen. Its one of the great things about Undertale. So many different ways to take the story.
> 
> This first chapter is a bit of a slow start I feel, as I'm covering events that happen in the game. Things will pick up soon though. I'm hoping my first fanfic does well. Sorry its so short. But it felt right for this to be the end of the first part.

_The first reset happened because you were weak wasn't it?_

The thought echoes in your mind, calling back painful memories. Dust filling the room, tears stinging your eyes as you weep for what felt like hours back then.

**_Show me that you are strong enough!_ **

As much as your love of cinnamon butterscotch pie fills you with joy, the taste has also become quite a painful one to stomach all the same. Your whole body is trembling by now, thinking of what you did. It wasn't fair. You had intended to hold back. But as you found out soon enough, a single human soul, even that of a child, is quite formidable.

But once your tears were dried, once you had said your final goodbye, you steeled yourself for what lay ahead. Your determination would see you through after all. And you went out into the cold...

It wasn't long before you found yourself snickering and laughing. Who knew that skeletons had such a terrible, yet funny sense of humor? Something felt a little off about the one brother though. Sans. It was like he was watching you, even when you swear he wasn't around.

And then there was Papyrus. What a bone-head that skeleton was. ( **NYEH!** ) But you couldn't help but grin and laugh through all the hilarious japes he had planned for you. He even managed to 'capture' you. You felt like you didn't mind so much, after all things couldn't be quite so bad, right? But you were determined to make the journey on your own.

The Underground... it was such a wondrous place to you. Part of you wanted to live down here forever. It couldn't be so bad. But you listened to all the monsters you passed along the way. Though all were quite fun to be around, and funny to see them scurry about in their daily lives, they were also losing hope. A lot of them were simply forcing the smiles.

It rang true with your own soul, as you pulled out the phone Toriel had given you. There was never a response. You knew there never would be.

_It's all your fault._

It was something of a habit. To call Toriel up, just to say 'Hello!', and you wished that she could. Your heart ached every time. Even all the puns, the jokes, the Japes, and even your own determination couldn't keep the tears away. But you could at least wait until there was no one around to see you cry.

\-----------------------

It was strange to think that at the end of your long journey through the underground, that you could finally leave. Discovering your strange power through all the tough battles had been a bit unsettling. No matter how your soul broke, be it against Undyne's spears, Mettaton's legs, Asgore's fire, or even Flowey's deranged attacks, you could always try again. And again. You were getting better. And the picture was starting to fall into place.

At only one point did you waver. The Judgement Hall. It was a place that gave you chills. It felt like something was crawling up your back. And then suddenly, there he was. Sans. He explained what EXP and LV were. You knew you had gained some. The look in the skeleton's eyes scared you badly. He wanted you to reflect on what you had done. For a moment, you thought he might kill you. You didn't know what to say, and anything you could have would sound like an excuse, wouldn't it? But then he left. Leaving you standing there. Of course you thought of Toriel. And you cried again, even knowing he might be watching you from the shadows.

That almost broke your determination. But you stayed strong.

And now you were waking back up on the bed of flowers, staring up at the hole you had 'fallen' in through. You didn't realize you could go back this far. But Flowey had told you to spare everyone this time. It felt almost like a trap coming from something that had been so wicked. But even after all he had done, you wanted to spare him. Killing him wouldn't bring back Toriel or Asgore. And now because of him, you were once more back to your journey...

This time you were determined to make it right.

_As if that excuses the horrible things you've done._

\----------------------- 

Things were a bit different this time around. Toriel was alive, though a bit confused when you hadn't wanted to let go of her at all. But you were determined to save everyone now. It had started with her hadn't it?

_If only she knew that you were the real monster._

Even if you reset, the pain of it all felt very real. Every blow. Every scrape. Every close call. You were better now, but that didn't mean you were untouchable. You accepted all the pain happily though, determined to see this through. It was your own atonement right?

_Your sins don't just disappear that easily._

But knowing what you had to do made it much easier. Yet you had a nagging feeling you were missing something else. And you were right. Traveling back from the Core, your phone rang. Undyne wanted to see you. What for? This...this was a bit different too. But you couldn't refuse a friend. No matter how assertive and scary she could be.

It wasn't long before you learned a bit more about Determination. About Alphys, and what she had done. And though they were harmless, you were certain that you were going to have nightmares about the Amalgamates. You couldn't help but shiver as you head back to the elevator. Stepping inside, you steel yourself for whatever might happen next. Though part of you already knows.

Once more, your phone rings. A voice, one you are certain you've never heard before, speaks up.

“Chara... Are you there?”

You want to speak up, to say that they have the wrong number. But you can't...

“It's been a long time, hasn't it...? But you've done well. Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place. Chara... See you soon.” Before you can speak up, to tell them that no one by that name is here, the elevator doors slam shut, and your heart sinks as the lights flash. The elevator lurches and rumbles wildly, feeling as if it might break apart. It felt like it was going on forever, but before you know it, the elevator comes to a halt and as the doors open, you stumble out. Twice in a shaking, uncontrollable elevator is two times too many for you.

But even as you catch your breath and look back, the doors to the elevator are already shut. And vines... vines are covering it entirely. You almost panic, but soon you realize where you are. This is it, isn't it?

_Are you sure you are ready?_


	2. Happiness Within Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to get everyone a good ending.
> 
> Will your determination see you through to the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much fun as this chapter was to write, a lot of it is still mostly stuff you experience from the game. So..yeah still a slow start. But now that I've worked out how I plan on writing battles for this, I feel that things will move along much faster. Also, getting chapters up after this should be much quicker. I wanted the dialogue from the characters in Undertale to stay the same up to a certain point. So a lot of time writing this... I was really just copying. So sorry for that. But after this point, it's all going to change.
> 
> Another thing to note. I personally always think of Frisk as a girl. But for the sake of the story, I wanted to leave it up to you, much like how the game does. At least for the time being. I'm not sure if I'll change my mind on that in the future. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy reading this story!

You didn't like it one bit. Someone was forcing this confrontation this time. Was it Flowey? They had spoken to you only once since the reset, reminding you of the deal. Why were they unaffected? And why was Sans acting so weird? Too many thoughts echoing in your head, and you felt a pit in your stomach. Holding your head for a moment as you walk away from the elevator, you try to collect your thoughts.

But though you can't place it, the phone call unsettled you the most. Something stirred in the back of your mind. Chara... the first fallen human. You had read the entries in the True Lab. Listened to the audio from the tapes...

Alphys was already upset enough, and you didn't want to dredge up more painful memories. You weren't sure you understood everything. In fact, you were almost certain your grasp on it all was shaky at best.

You dreaded another confrontation with the king. He had died last time. While you didn't kill him yourself...

_You might as well have._

Taking a shaky breath, you push forward, stepping your way into the throne room. Despite your determination to see things through, you listen halfheartedly to the king as he leads you to the barrier. But just as he was about to fight you...

“Toriel!”

You didn't know why she was here, but you were glad to see her. Maybe you could solve this without fighting at all. You wanted to run to her, but Everyone started to show up, one after another. Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, even Mettaton. It was hard to hold back the tears. You had such great friends. Their freedom would come quickly if they just took your soul to break the barrier. But they were more concerned with your safety.

Hearing Toriel offer you a home here in the underground made you so happy. Happier than you've ever been.

_You don't deserve it._

“-a tiny flower helped me.”

Your blood ran cold, and the smile was quick to fade from your face. Everyone seemed to realize something was up almost immediately. Who knew if they understood what was going on, but they could all tell something was terribly wrong.

And then the vines came, wrapping around your friends, ensnaring them as you shout. “NO!” But there he was, Flowey. You couldn't help but shiver as you once more feel the power radiating from the twisted little flower. Once more it had taken the human souls. Once more everything was going horribly wrong. “No...please no...don't kill them.” You were crying, despite having tried so hard to not cry in front of everyone. You were determined to save them all. But you couldn't act. Their lives were in danger.

Hearing Flowey taunt you, speaking of taking their souls away. “It's all your fault.”

_It's all your fault._

It felt like your head was echoing the words endlessly. Over and over. Sobbing, you feel your legs shaking. But you refused to give up. Even if it was all your fault. You had to make it right. You just had to.

“Why...why are you doing this? Didn't you say this would make everything better? Didn't you....”

“Why am I still doing this?” You could hear Flowey's voice cackling with glee at your pain and suffering. “Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll 'win' the game.”

You weren't sure why Flowey thought this was a game. This was their souls! Their lives! Your life! “F..Flowey...you...”

“If you 'win' you won't want to 'play' with me anymore And what would I do then? But... This game between us will NEVER end!”

You felt your body trembling as you take a deep breath. Shutting your eyes, you calm yourself as best as you can. You managed to defeat Flowey before. It had been a painful experience... but you were willing to go through anything to save your friends. To save Toriel, who you considered a mother.

Finally, you stopped shaking, your body filled with determination. It didn't matter that Flowey's maniacal laughter was filling the room. Even hearing him promise to let them go if you defeat them... he had lied before right? When he told you to go back. He just wanted to bring you back to toy with you even more. 

Suddenly, your body seizes up, even as Flowey surrounds you with those little 'friendliness pellets' he's used on you before. The pellets suddenly fly forward even as you struggle to move. They pass through your body, sending pain searing straight through your soul. You felt another wave of them. And another. Screaming in agony as your soul nears the breaking point, you start to tremble again. But you kept the tears back, determined to break free. But whatever Flowey had done...

The last wave of pellets were closing in. Slowly. His laughter was drilling through your skull as the pain made you want to retch. But just as they were closing in, flames burst in around you. Immediately you recognized who had just saved you, looking up at Toriel as she still hangs in the vines grasp, in obvious pain. But despite that... Despite that...

“M..Mother...”

“Do not be afraid my child...” She smiled at you, and you felt strength returning to your soul. You weren't sure how. But your determination was growing even greater. If they could fight back... so could you!

“No matter what happens... We will always be there to protect you!”

More pellets appeared, flying in at you. But a bone and a spear flew in front of them, blocking yet another attack.

Your friends were encouraging you now, even as more pellets came flying in, yet these too were blocked by Alphys and even Asgore. Everyone kept cheering you on, filling you with determination. And to your surprise... even more monsters showed up. Everyone you had met on your journey, who you had helped along the way. The monsters you had grown to love, even though your death would mean their freedom. They were all cheering you on.

“I can't believe you're all so SUPID. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!!” Flowey's scream of anger interrupted your thoughts as you snap your gaze back to him. But it was too late. Whatever he was doing, was drawing all your friends in!

“NO!”

The light was too bright. You shut your eyes tight, feeling your body finally able to move. But where was everyone? Blinking your eyes rapidly, you looked around. The room was empty...

Wait... no.. that wasn't right. There was someone very small standing in front of you. All your frantic looking, you almost overlooked him. You weren't certain you'd ever seen them before... Wait... wasn't that...

They turned around to face you as you feel your breath catching. It couldn't be...

“A..Are you...”

You heard them laughing. Soft laughter. “Finally. I was so tired of being a flower.”

It was... you felt it in your soul. This was Toriel's child. Asgore's son. The prince... But that voice was so familiar now...

_The phone call._

Your voice was catching in your throat as they turned to face you, smiling at you. You wanted to say how wrong this all ways. That everyone else being absorbed just for him to regain his true form... it wasn't right. But your voice was catching.

“Howdy! Chara, are you there?”

_Yes_

That name again. Your blood ran cold. No one ever mentioned that you looked like Chara. Did you? You weren't sure. But you took another deep breath, staying determined to see things through to the end.

“It's me, your best friend.”

_ASRIEL DREEMURR_

The name practically shook the room you stood in as in the blink of an eye, a much more menacing figure stood in front of you. But you could tell it was still Asriel.

The world felt like it was bending around the prince as he began his assault, floating in the air as everything felt like it was crashing down around you. But you weren't about to let them take everyone's soul like that. You were determined to fight them. And win. Even if all was hopeless, you knew that giving up wouldn't solve anything.

Filled with determination, you moved quickly. You couldn't manage to dodge everything, slammed around the room as Asriel speaks, even as he keeps on attacking. He is holding back, you can tell. He's acting like its no big deal that he has this power. But your determination kept your soul together, your energy returning every time you thought of freeing everyone from Asriel.

Swords swing at you as Asriel closes in, moving quickly to let them pass through empty air. You held onto hope that somehow, you'd find a way out of this. “Asriel stop! Let everyone go!”

“Because you want a happy ending?'

“I do! For everyone!”

It wasn't getting any easier to keep this up. But you wouldn't be defeated. Not here, not now. Not with so much at stake. 

“Because you love 'your friends'.” Asriel wasn't giving up. Why were they not yanking your soul back a few seconds at a time to make it harder to move like before? It almost felt like you weren't even in the same room anymore, simply ducking and weaving around as much as you could manage. Not once had you tried to attack. After all...

“Your determination... the power that let you get this far. Its gonna be your downfall!”

“You're wrong.” Maybe your determination was stronger than theirs. Maybe Asriel was once more blocked from that power because you were so determined. Not just for yourself. But for everyone.

“Enough messing around. Its time to purge this time line once and for all!”

Everything began to fade away, and you froze for a moment. Had you been wrong? But it must have been true, because rather than everything being gone in an instant... instead a giant white skull appeared, laughing as it began to suck in everything.

You struggle against the pull even as debris flies through the air. From where you aren't sure, shutting your eyes as you steel yourself. But something slams into you, and you go flying towards the skull.

But your soul didn't break, even as pain shoots through you. Coughing and sputtering, you push yourself up off the floor. Still full of energy, even though you felt like you were going to shatter.

“Even after that attack, you're still standing in my way?”

“Of course... for my friends. For everyone.”

“You really are something special.” You couldn't tell if Asriel was making fun of you. But it didn't matter. You hoped you would find a way to finish this soon.

_You're running out of time_

“But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power!” You fell silent for a moment before groaning. You had thought that earlier hadn't you? You really hadn't wanted to be right for this.

“Lets see what good your Determination is against this!”

The room was filled with light once more, and you shut your eyes as you flinch slightly. Once you open them again, Asriel looks completely different again. He truly does look like a monster. Those wings sucking up all the light and bending them, his body rippling with energy. Wait... there was no real body. His head... his arms... and then there was a giant crystal underneath him. It was a bizarre form. But at least not as unsettling as the one he'd used as Flowey.

But this wasn't good at all. You struggle to move after that attack... but your body won't respond. If you can't move... then..

“Behold my true power!”

Raising his hands, Asriel began to rain blasts of energy down towards you. As you were... The energy slams into your body. You feel your soul about to shatter...

**But it refused**

Your body didn't even move from the attack as you struggle in place. Where were you? Oh that was right... you were near the barrier. Your head is pounding, even as your soul manages to regain its strength. Your body feels quite battered though.

“I can feel it. Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you...”

More blasts fly from Asriel's fingertips as you feel the world beginning to crumble around you. Were you still at the barrier? Or just in an empty void. You couldn't move still, and pain shoots through your whole body as you bite back a sob.

_No one will remember you._

The thought itself was more painful than the attacks. After making such wonderful friends. You had to save them. Even if you can't save yourself. So lost in your thoughts, you didn't even hear what Asriel was saying before another volley of attacks slams into you and everything around you. At least he wasn't focusing them all upon you. The pain was unbearable.

Looking at Asriel, you can almost see it. Your friends are in there. All of them. You were determined to save them all. Closing your eyes, you let your determination guide your soul to them. It didn't matter what Asriel did to you.

“Toriel! Undyne! Papyrus! Sans! Alphys! Asgore!” Even all the other monsters. But... their souls turned on yours almost immediately. Their attacks fly at you. Fire, bones, explosions. Your soul moved faster than you were certain you ever could. Hurt, you struggle on to reach them. One by one, you hear them encourage you as they finally remember who you are, ceasing their attacks.

But they weren't the only ones that needed help. You could feel another soul in there. One that needed your help, possibly even more than the others.

_Asriel_

“What are you doing?”

You can almost make it out. The scene playing in your mind. Asriel found Chara after they fell down. They helped them... you couldn't quite make Chara out though. You couldn't see their face.

“What did you do? Whats this feeling? Whats happening to me?” You still don't stop, reaching out with your own soul. 

“Its okay Asriel. I told you. For everyone. That includes you.”

“No! NO! I don't need anyone!”

More blasts slam into your body. You aren't sure you even feel it now. For a brief moment, you can see yourself from your own soul. Your body looks ragged, blood flowing down your face from a nasty gash. Your skin bruised and battered. Maybe even broken bones. But you still push on with your, soul, reaching out. Even as Asriel screams in protest. You can feel though his attacks growing weaker. Less frequent.

“Chara. Do you know why I'm doing this?”

_To make the humans pay_

“No...” You whisper. You can practically hear the pain in Asriel's voice now.

“Why I keep fighting to keep you around?”

_…! You idiot. Fighting for someone that's already dead._

“No...” Your voice is drowned out as Asriel keeps speaking. You feel your heart breaking for them. If you were in your body, you are certain you'd cry for them too.

“I'm doing this, because you're special, Chara.” The attacks aren't hitting your body anymore. And your soul itself is left to push forward. You want to comfort Asriel, even as he keeps pushing your soul away.

“You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore. No... that's not just it. I'm doing this because I care about you Chara. I care about you more than anybody else! I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave.” You can hear Asriel's voice breaking, hearing him sobbing as you feel his love for Chara. “I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again.”

”So please...” His howls of anguish fill the air as you stand firm, no longer trying to push forward. Simply giving him space to let it all out.

“Stop doing this... and just let me win!” His hands raise again and you brace yourself just in time to feel the energy crashing into your soul, and your body, flowing around you. It hurts a lot. The pain driving you once more to the edge. But you can't give in now, letting your determination push you through the pain, allowing some of it to subside. But while it should be shattering your soul...

“Stop it! Stop it now!”

You can't feel any malice anymore from Asriel. No hate. Only sorrow. His attack isn't destroying you, because his heart isn't in it anymore.

“I'm so alone Chara. I'm so afraid Chara.”

Everything begins to glow once more. You can hear crying, as your soul is once more back inside your body. But... you didn't hurt anymore. Your wounds were gone too. You smile slightly, realizing that while the blast had pushed you to the edge, the energy must have healed you. Your soul was still hanging on just barely. But you were sure it was over. Because in front of you...

_Poor young Asriel Dreemurr, crying like a baby._

“I...I always was a crybaby, wasn't I Chara?”

“Asriel...listen...”

“I know. You're not actually Chara, are you?”

“I'm not...”

_I'm here Asriel_

“Chara's been gone for a long time. Um... what.. what is your name?”

“I'm Frisk.”

“Frisk? That's a nice name.”

You listen as Asriel begins to explain why he had feelings now. That as a Flower, he had no soul. No capacity to feel anything. Only with everyone's souls inside of him, was he able to feel anything at all. It made you quite sad to think about. The Monster souls inside of him were allowing him to feel again. The Human Souls, while they had saved him last time... they didn't do the same thing... did they?

_Humans are pathetic..._

Everyone cared about them. Asriel said as much.

“There's no excuse for what I've done.”

“I forgive you though. I'm sure everyone would forgive you. It wasn't something you had control over.” You give him your biggest smile, not caring how goofy you must look right now. Even if you aren't injured, you certainly are a mess.

“Wh...what? Frisk... come on. You're gonna make me cry again...” But Asriel gives you a smile right back. Though it doesn't last long, you feel quite glad you could make him smile like that.

Asriel knows he can't keep the souls. You know it too. He has to give them back. It hurts to know that he might not get another chance to be whole again. But your eyes go wide as you watch him lift into the air. Ever soul. All the human souls, and monster souls as well. They all dance around one another, creating a wondrous sight. It became so bright watching all of them, and it felt like the whole of the underground was filling up with light. You heard something cracking before...

_The barrier...is destroyed._


	3. Journey for the sake of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't let things end like this.
> 
> You promised you would save everyone. And you would keep that promise no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer to finish than I had intended. But regardless, I'm happy with how this has turned out. I'm always a bit worried when writing dialogue for characters that aren't my own, as I think I might mess them up. And I'm trying to not just write things they've already said, just in different context. But sometimes that just feels right. I dunno, maybe its just me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the ride!

You can't accept it. You just won't. Running with all you had. Your whole body ached, and part of you wanted to just rest. The journey had been a long one, and you hadn't given yourself time to truly rest. But you couldn't... no you wouldn't rest. You had said you would save everyone, didn't you?

The only time you slowed down, was to speak with any of the monsters you passed by. They were all so happy. After all, they would go free. A pang deep in your heart knows that things might not be so easy for them in the days to come. But you can't dwell too much on that.

You weren't sure if you were hiding just how frantic you were. Passing through Hotland, Waterfall, and now through Snowdin. You were starting to think that you wouldn't find him anywhere. After all, there were so many ways down here that were dangerous for you. But maybe not for others.

The last place left as you fast approached, were the ruins. It was a place you both liked, and did not. Passing through the door, you were certain you could smell dust in the air. It wasn't as cold in here, but still you found yourself shivering.

_Like passing over a fresh grave_

Taking a deep breath, you glanced at your phone again. Toriel had kept texting you almost constantly as they all gave you as much time as you needed. Really, it should be a happy day for everyone. But then again, that was why you were here, wasn't it? With your legs aching, burning with effort to have come all this way so quickly, you push forward. There weren't many places left that you could think of to return to.

You were just about to give up when you passed through the final door. The bed of flowers _-my grave-_ you had fallen upon down here in the underground. And there he was. Asriel was standing at the edge of the flowers, looking down at them with a sad look in his eyes. Thankfully, he had not yet reverted to being a flower. But who knew how much longer he had. Simply thinking that, you ran forward. He heard you approaching, turning around just as your arms wrap tight around him.

“F..Frisk? What...?”

You couldn't help yourself, sobbing as you hold Asriel tight. “Its not fair...its not...I said I'd save everyone...”

“Hah...but you did Frisk. You saved me from that endless cycle.”

You want to say something, but you can tell. He's afraid of becoming that flower again. Or maybe you are. It was hard to tell through all the grief you feel. You can feel yourself wavering. After the long journey to save everyone... you feel tired. So very tired.

“Asriel... I'll find a way. I promise. I don't know how, but I'll figure out how to fix everything. To make it right again...”

Asriel goes silent as you continue to sob. It wasn't right. It should be you stuck down here instead. It was his family. It felt... it felt...

_Like you were stealing them from him_

It was painful to even think it. Why were you thinking that anyway? You didn't mean to. It wasn't something you had control over. Your head was pounding as you try to calm yourself down and stop crying. After all, you wanted Asriel to see that you were strong. That you were determined. You would save them after all. 

_You won't steal him_

Pulling back finally from hugging Asriel tight, you would see that he wasn't smiling. He didn't seem to be happy at all. But you would save him right? Wait... what was...

\---------

It hurt. It hurt so much you weren't sure what part of you hurt. Maybe it was everything. You couldn't see anything. Trying to open your eyes didn't do anything either. Complete darkness. Were you falling? It felt like you were, but there was no wind around you. It was horrible.

“Finally.” You spin around as the voice rings out. A familiar voice. Wait, was it familiar?

“Chara?” You hear giggling from all around as you come face to face with the first fallen human child. The one that Asriel had mistaken you for. The smile on their face was making you uncomfortable. You aren't sure why, but this feels absolutely wrong.

“Ignoring me all this time, and that's all you can think to say?” The giggling was becoming louder, changing into laughter. You aren't quite sure what is going on...

_What's wrong? Words failing you?_

The pain tore through your body again as your head explodes. All this time your thoughts having been nearly dragging you down into loathing and hatred. That had been Chara? Trying to bring your hands up, you realize...

You aren't in your body. Your soul is just floating there. The red light from the heart shape was so dim though, it was almost like you were...

“Being snuffed out.” The laughter was growing louder and louder. It is becoming hard to think clearly with it pounding through your very soul like that. You want to move away, but where would you go?

A cold, sickly feeling encases you as Chara's hand clasps around your soul. It was quite easy for them to grab you like that, and it felt like your heart was going to just stop. Not that you had a heart like this. Where was your body?

“Oh poor Frisk. Haven't you figured it out yet?” The laughter started to die down finally. But everything was becoming blurry again. You couldn't quite make out the look on Chara's face. Just that their eyes were starting to glow red.

“How about we go for a ride Frisk? I don't have a body of my own though. So we'll have to use yours.”

\---------

Flowers. Despite how dark it was down here, you could clearly make out all the yellow flowers around your body. You were back here finally. Your first thought was to find Asriel, but you knew that wouldn't help. You had to get back to try and figure out how to save them too.

Your body suddenly jerks upwards without any warning.

You hadn't quite worked out what you planned to do just yet, and were just laying there. But now you were moving. It was a strange feeling, like you were being pushed around... but from the inside.

“Its been a while since I've had a body. This one is a bit different from mine... but it will do.” That was YOUR voice! Giggling and laughter echoed through the room. You try to cry out, but your mouth won't move on its own.

_What are you doing?!_

“Why Frisk, I told you we were going for a ride. Just sit back and relax. Get some rest. Enjoy the scenery.”

The words sent a chill down your spine, making you tremble a bit. After coming this far, were you just going to end up a prisoner in your own body? Your arms and legs move, rather oddly too. It felt like you were a marionette being led along now as you hear Chara cursing with your own voice, complaining and grumbling.

“Ugh...not like my body. Stupid thing...hope this doesn't mess up my plans.”

The next room you notice someone waiting for you. Asriel! But... oh no... his body had returned to being a flower. You didn't want to see him like this...

_Chara, can you help me free Asriel?_

But apparently they were ignoring you, walking up to Flowey.

“Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

_No... Oh no._

Chara didn't stop walking as you feel your soul starting to run cold. The chill passing through you filling you with despair. Shouldn't Flowey remember? This couldn't be happening though. You hadn't reset... you didn't have a reason to reset. You hadn't figured out how to save everyone, including Asriel.

With a heavy stomp, Chara brought your foot down on Flowey, eliciting a scream of anger and pain. As you keep walking along, Flowey rights itself, hissing at you.

“You! You just want to watch me suffer! You filthy-”

But the flower cut itself off as Toriel enters the room, quickly sinking itself into the ground as you move to stand in front of mother.

“Ah! Hello there child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

You were certain that if you still had control of your body, you would start to cry. Your soul simply shook, a prisoner under Chara's command.

\---------

You tried a few times after Toriel had finally left you alone to wrench control back. You were building up determination to not let Chara simply puppet you around. They had stayed silent with Toriel so far. But they had attacked the dummy and even the Froggit when she hadn't been looking.

“Ugh... this body is pathetic.” _Then give it back!_ “No...I don't think so Frisk. Time to show you what this world is like.”

Even as determined as you were, Chara's grasp over your soul only tightened. Your body had stopped moving, and had bent over to retch as the two of you struggle internally for control. You were certain if you hadn't been half starved with nothing to eat when you had fallen down here, this probably would have made your body vomit.

But no matter how you struggled, you couldn't break free. You were so tired...

Chara continued on once they had finally locked you away. It felt like you were in a cage in your own body now. Your soul couldn't move very much at all. It was like some sick movie theater where you were forced to watch, screaming in protest as Chara led you through the Ruins. Seeing all the monsters approach, you tried to cry out their names as loud as you can.

Chara, only armed with a stick, still managed to cut them down. Their own sick determination filling your body, making the stick an extension of you. It might as well have been a blade. All that anger and hatred directed at those monsters... they didn't stand a chance.

It felt like an eternity as Chara carefully picked through the ruins. “Come out come out wherever you are!” Every corner. Every nook and cranny. Your body was moving much more fluid now, though from time to time your body would jerk as if the puppet master didn't quite have full control yet.

Chara kept looking around for monsters, but nobody came. Eventually, the atmosphere down in the ruins felt like it had grown colder and lifeless.

“Hmm... feels just like ruins should. Empty and devoid of life. Except for one last place.”

_No!_

You kept screaming as loud as you can, struggling with everything you had. If you could only wrestle back control for just a second, surely Toriel would know something was up. Everything was playing out the same, but you knew that would change soon enough.

_Chara please don't... please don't kill-_

“Mother? What gives you the right?” Kicking your legs over the side of the bed, Chara would eye the pie, licking your lips before slipping off the bed and moving to eat the desert left for you. “She isn't your mother. She's Asriel's and mine. She is only taking pity on such a pathetic human like you. Humoring you.”

Chara looked over the plate after they had finished off the desert before giving a giggle before dropping it down to the floor. As much as you wanted to argue with them and fight... Their words practically echoed your own insecurities. You certainly had felt like you were stealing her from Asriel earlier.

“Now lets leave. She might have made this place look like home, but it isn't. No matter how much she wants it to be.”

Just like before, it hadn't taken much insistence on going home to make Toriel hurry off towards the exit to the ruins. Chara had looked around in the kitchen for a knife, but luckily if Toriel did have any, she didn't keep them in an easy to reach location.

Not that it mattered. You had seen what Chara could do with their own sick and twisted Determination.

And you kept crying silently within your prison as Chara smiles at Toriel before the door leading outside the ruins. You knew what was going to happen. After all, you'd seen her die once before.

And though you weren't killing her yourself this time, it still felt like everything was all your fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something interesting I thought I'd mention. The feeling Frisk is having, watching things play out like they were in an empty theater is a bit of an Animorphs reference. I remember someone in those books mentioning that when they were under control of the alien creatures, that it felt like that. It was something that has stuck with me, and feels right in this case.


	4. Off the beaten path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path isn't as clear as it once was.
> 
> Would there truly be any going back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super duper late in being finished. Work konked me out two days in a row, then I couldn't think straight the next to even write. I had wanted to try to keep at least every other day updates. Well, hopefully I'll be able to stick to that after this.
> 
> Truth be told, I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter. Reading back over it... something seems wrong. Not enough substance maybe? Its not as long as I wanted, among other things I suppose.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it anyway.

_Stop it. Please... stop. She is your mother... she doesn't deserve this._

You can hear laughter echoing around you as you try to withdraw your soul within yourself. You don't want to see this. Not again. But a cold grasp upon your soul tugs you forward. It felt like you were being pressed up against a window inside your body. Forced to watch. As you hear Chara's voice echo inside. _**WAS my mother. But all these monsters are weak. Pathetic and weak.**_

You start to scream, shouting and struggling again within your soul. Your words were directed at Toriel, at Chara, at anyone that could hear them.

_Please! Please no! Just run! Get away from me! Anything but this.. not this again. I don't want this! I'm so sorry!_

You can practically feel the anger from Chara as they give a hiss. Toriel had just stood there patiently, waiting for you to do something. But it wasn't you was it? At least that is what you wanted to keep telling yourself over and over.

Flames began to light the air all around you as Chara moves your body forward. It was so easy to be afraid. After all, Toriel wouldn't kill you. And despite all the heat that the flames were giving off, your body felt so very cold

Chara giggled a bit, and Toriel looked a bit puzzled. Laughter, during a fight? Chara stood in front of mother, their determination becoming manifest as their right hand suddenly whips outwards in an arc towards her, the stick in their hand slicing into her side with a sickening sound you are sure you won't ever forget. The shocked look on Toriel's face was new, and you hear howling. Chara's free hand lifts up from their side, and they punch forward. The crunch of bones echoes through the room as you see your own hand plunge deep into Toriel's chest. Once withdrawn, you can see her soul. Unlike yours it was white. Trembling and fragile looking too.

And then it shattered.

The howling continued loudly as Toriel's body turns to dust, not even given a chance to say anything. It isn't until you can hear Chara shouting at you that you realize the howling is you. Your own grief leaving you trembling as you cry.

“ **Shut up! Shut up you weak, pathetic, cry baby!** ” You don't though. It hurts. You can't look away, and every time you struggle, it only deepens the pit of despair you feel growing inside you. It feels like it opens wide, like a hungry animal about to devour its prey. And with your determination twisted by Chara, nearly shattered and completely overwhelmed...

You let your soul fall into that despair.

\---------

Sans wasn't sure what that sound was, but he felt it in his bones that it was bad news. So rather than be a lazy bone, Sans decided to check it out. He was headed that way regardless. It was originally supposed to be another day of knock knock jokes. But...

Well things were different.

Hands stuffed into his pockets like usual, Sans decided to take a shortcut. Rather than heading towards the sound, he walked off the beaten path... and then back onto it out near the door into the ruins. It wasn't like he skipped over too much. And at least anyone that might be watching would just be a bit puzzled. “No bones about it. Don't want to let out my secrets just yet.”

His grin wasn't at all affected as he approached the door. Already he knew that sound. Crying... and loud crying too. It wasn't Toriel's... “Kiddo... whats going on?” It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Heck, this wasn't supposed to happen at all.

Well since this wasn't supposed to happen, that means he was just going to let himself in.

It was a lot darker in here than he expected. The darkness stretched on and on. After the almost blinding brightness of all the snow, it took a bit for Sans to let his eyes adjust. The whole time though, the crying had only gotten louder since he'd opened the door. Part of him wanted to hurry up, and yet he hung back for a moment.

Finally pressing forward once his sight had adjusted, Sans went through another door... and he knew that things were going to be rough this time around. He could see the dust on the floor, and in the center of it was the kid, bawling their eyes out. They had fallen to their knees, and had their head thrown back as they howled and sobbed. For a moment, Sans wanted to go to them. But he scanned the room quickly, wondering if someone or something was there.

But nothing. Nobody. Turning his gaze back to the kid, his eye sockets would turn empty for a moment as he looked through them.

It didn't make any sense. There were two readings of LOVE? Or rather... one... but it kept flickering back and forth. So maybe it was two? Whatever was going on, he kept his distance from the kid for the moment. Something had triggered a reset. And now the kid was crying as they knelt in the dust that he was certain belonged to Toriel. Even though he hadn't actually learned her name this time...

“Geez kiddo...having even someone like me stumped. Hey! Kid! Snap out of it!” It didn't look like the crying was going to stop. The wailing of the kid was growing hoarse though, and he could tell their voice was going to crack at this rate. He still didn't know if getting close and actually grabbing a hold of the kid would be the best idea.

Sans would let out a sigh, even as that grin stayed on his face. “Sorry kid...” Stepping past the pile of dust, and past Frisk, Sans simply headed deeper into the ruins. He had to know. Even if it meant leaving them crying themselves down to nothing.

\---------

It hurt. Even though this had already happened before, it still hurt. What made it so different this time? Was it knowing more of what had happened?

_No. I just want to save them all. I made a promise..._

It was hard to try and bury the pain. You couldn't just abandon it, could you? You had to bottle it up inside, no matter how unhealthy it was. You were finally managing to pull yourself out of despair, despite how deep into it you had fallen. You aren't quite sure how long it had been. But something had started to tug you back. A voice perhaps? Maybe even the knowledge that you could make it right...

_**Idiot. You want to go back already, don't you? We're just getting started.** _

The soft crunch of snow underneath your feet starts to bring you around more. It was strange though. This time your legs were all you had no control of. They ached and you could feel every movement, your body still not quite used to the cold down here. Taking a deep breath, you move your hands up to your arms, rubbing at them. Something felt gritty in your palms, and you looked down, seeing them covered in dust.

A small sob escapes your lips as you feel like crying. But your eyes are already dry, another part of you that ached.

_**Stop being such a crybaby. Its their own fault for being so weak. That's why they're down here to begin with. Weakness.** _

_Chara... why are you doing this? I thought-_ _**Don't think you know me, just because you heard some stupid tapes, listened to some pathetic monsters, and read some books. If it were that easy to understand people...**_

Chara trailed off, and you bit your lower lip. Despite what they were doing... were you concerned for them? It was hard to tell. They'd killed mother right in front of you after all... could you really forgive them for that? For all the others they killed too? But then you realize something.

If you couldn't forgive them for that, what made you any more deserving of forgiveness?

It wasn't hard to tell that Chara's grip on you wasn't quite as strong. For whatever reason, you had partial control of your body now. And after a while, your legs stopped moving on their own. With a pause, you reflect inwardly for a moment.

_Chara?_

_What? You can control this pathetic body. And keep moving forward. Unless you want to freeze to death out here._

Laughter echoes in your head, and you let out a sigh. So onward it was then. Your head would throb as you move on. You secretly hoped you came across no one. But then again...

Fate wasn't that kind.

Chara didn't say a word. They didn't have to. Their laughter, and their sick twisted glee said enough as you came across Snowdrake. Your whole body seized up, as you felt control being wrenched away from you. It was hard to say why you didn't fight back for control. Grief possibly. Maybe the cold just left you tired. Could you have gained control back?

Or maybe it was that something was off about Chara. You couldn't quite place it. Sure they were certainly murderous, but they had lived with Asriel. And they had killed themselves, seemingly to help out the monsters to escape the underground.

The smell of dust as yet another monster dies, fills you with disgust. Not at Chara though. But at yourself. Were you really just going to let this happen.

_I'll fix it...I have to. Somehow..._

You were just making up excuses though. Thankfully, despite your own inner turmoil, Chara seemed much too focused on simply looking for other monsters. They left you well enough alone. At least for the time being. Until...

“NYEH HEH HEH!”


	5. Sticks and Stones to Break your Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of Dust lingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lot happier with how this turned out, and with how things are going now. Really glad to be out of the funk that the previous chapter kind of left me in. This chapter is a little short, but I promise the next chapter will be bigger.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

It wasn't a pretty sight. It was making him regret checking things out. He could have just left well enough alone. After all, he was used to just... not doing anything. But he wasn't sure what compelled him to go in there. Perhaps it had been how close happiness had been? It was hard to tell. Sans let out a shaky breath as he headed back through the ruins.

There had been dust everywhere, the atmosphere making him sick to his stomach. “Heh... not that I have a stomach.” He wanted to laugh at the joke, but even though the smile never left his face, he certainly didn't feel very happy.

Climbing down the stairs of the home that looked and awful lot like Asgore's home, Sans would rub a bony hand over his skull before shoving it back into his pockets, giving another shaky breath as he closes his eyes. “Wait a second...” He didn't hear the kid crying anymore. A small blue glow flickered underneath his closed eyes before they open up wide again, missing the little pinpricks that were his eyes.

All that he saw in the room was the pile of dust, though it looked like it had been disturbed, a trail dragged along towards the door leading out of the ruins. Sans kept that grin though as he clenches his hands into fists inside his pockets. “Fool me once... shame on you kid. Just what are you up to?” Sans regretted leaving them alone. But he had that nagging feeling though that if he'd stayed, things would have gotten even more complicated than what they already were.

“Gosh I hate complicated. Tibia honest, its not really my speed.” He gave a chuckle at his own joke and took a moment to mull things over. He could go after the kid. But Paps would surely keep them busy. They had certainly always enjoyed his company before. So much that even going through all the jokes and puzzles a second time, they'd still laughed.

Which made this behavior even more worrisome. But being stuck back down here again... well who knew when things would reset again. “Hmm...Well only one thing to be done then.”

In a split second, Sans was inside his room, flopping down onto his bed as he kicks back. “Get some rest for whatever happens next.”

\---------

Flowey had decided to follow at a distance from the human, despite his seething anger. They had stepped on him. How dare that human! They looked strangely familiar, but he could be sure he hadn't seen them before. Something was up. He couldn't save or load anymore. He'd wanted to go back to just attack that brat outright! He didn't think he even cared now to see how they reacted to all different kinds of things. But his play time was ruined thanks to them. And yet, he should remember if something had changed and things had loaded. He was getting the sinking feeling that the human had reset.

So far watching this pathetic human had at least proven entertaining. They were killing everyone. Covered in dust and dispatching almost everyone with ease.

Well almost everyone.

Why was Toriel so special? Why had they cried after killing mom? That stupid skeleton had shown up shortly after that, and had left them be, despite the fact that they practically had GUILTY written all over them. Were they just trying to fool him? But in all this time, that Skeleton never seemed to want to enter the ruins. It honestly felt like the crying had drawn him there.

Why would he even care to check it out? He wasn't a fool, but he certainly was lazy. Not even his brother could always make him do something he didn't want to.

Speaking of which...

“NYEH HEH HEH!” A smile crept onto his face as he watched the taller skeleton stumble across the human. This...

This was going to be fun to watch.

\---------

The tall skeleton was in your way. That meant that you had to get rid of him. You didn't have the time, or the patience for these stupid puzzles. Only an idiot would even let themselves be slowed down by them. 

_So they're pretty bare boned huh?_

The internal scream of frustration from Chara was enough to snap you out of the negative thinking that was starting to eat away at you. It didn't make you feel completely better, but the skeleton brothers had always managed to put a smile on your face, no matter how down you were. The distraction they offered from your own inner turmoil was the best.

And obviously Chara didn't share your joy.

“YOU SHOULD GIVE THE PUZZLES A CHANCE HUMAN! YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY TROUBLED BY SOMETHING, AND NOTHING IS BETTER THAN IMMERSING YOURSELF IN PUZZLES AND JAPES! WELL, THAT AND SPAGHETTI!”

Chara had shambled your body forward through yet another puzzle, and the skeleton headed off to the next. The moment Papyrus had turned around to head off, Chara had surged with determination, wanting to lash out as the powerful and sickly red glow filled the air around them.

But you were starting to find your own determination once again. The feeling that you wanted to save everyone, and give them all a happy ending. Chara's attack was stopped as you struggled to regain control of your body. It was enough of a distraction to them thankfully that stopped the attack you were sure would have meant the end of Papyrus.

The sudden pain flaring through your soul let you know just how angry Chara was with you. It was like they had wrapped their hand around your soul and squeezed hard, eliciting a cry of pain. Everything felt like it was spinning around you.

_**Get in my way will you? Well... I have just the thing then.** _

Laughter filled your head as everything spun, your mind racing to try and block out the pain. But this felt direct, and almost deliberate to dull out your senses. You couldn't even be sure of what was happening anymore as you started to feel sick. Things were blurring all around you, and it only made it worse. Like everything was speeding up.

It felt like ages before it ended. However long Chara had kept it up, you couldn't be sure. But they weren't laughing constantly in your ear anymore. And it felt sudden as your body was shoved back into your control. Well... partially at least. And even as you feel things returning to control as you try to focus, your body is shoved forward, and you stumble right into someone. For a moment you blink as you clear your eyes, only to cough as dust suddenly fills the air.

“W..WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED”

_Oh no._

_**Yes** _

You realize that your hand is wrapped tightly around a knife. Where had Chara managed to get a knife? It too, was covered in dust. Just like you were. Your hand extended where the body of Papyrus had been just moments ago.

With your hand starting to shake, you looked down, seeing your friend's head laying on the ground. It might have been somewhat comical... if you weren't filled with grief. Once more you wanted to cry, but a tight grip around your soul made you wince instead.

“BUT... ST..STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE...”

You could tell that Papyrus was struggling to get the words out. He didn't seem at all concerned that he was dying. He was more concerned for you, even... even in his last moments. You didn't realize the tears were already running down your cheeks until they started to drip down onto Papyrus's skull. It was a few more seconds of the skeleton giving you the best smile he could manage before the rest of him turned to dust.

_I will do better. I promise too._

_**You shouldn't make promises you can't keep** _

Your legs began to drag you forward again, leaving behind Snowdin. You didn't even remember passing through it. Everything was becoming such a blur. You wanted to do nothing more than remember the good times. The laughs you shared with...

Oh god Sans. Sans loved his brother. What would he think? Would he ever forgive you?

Your breathing had slowed down now as you try to keep yourself from crying again. You had to stay strong. For mom... for Papyrus. For everyone really. Even if you wanted to just...

THUNK

If there was one thing to snap you out of your thoughts, it was that. A giant blue spear imbedding itself into the ground, inches in front of you. Things certainly weren't going as they had before. Undyne usually didn't attack you just yet. Looking up, you feel your blood starting to run a bit cold. Even though you were out of Snowdin, you felt yourself shaking even more now than before.

You could see Undyne standing there in her armor... along with someone standing a bit behind her. A short Skeleton. And for the briefest moment, you thought you saw a blue flash in their left eye.

“You! You've been killing everyone! All those monsters I was supposed to protect... my friends...” Undyne was doing her best to sound strong. But you heard it in her voice. A hint of sadness. Chara scoffed at them as they wrenched complete control over your body away from you again, pulling their knife up as they smiled.

**“I haven't killed everyone yet. Give it time though. I have plenty of that to spare.”** Undyne would growl as she opens her good eye to glare down at you. Or rather Chara now. Not that any of them know that. The sadness was gone from her face now though, and she looked... no she FELT determined. Was that possible? For a monster to actually have Determination? It made sense, but from what you'd heard, it almost sounded like they didn't. Perhaps it was being trapped down here so long?

You didn't get long to think over it though as another spear formed in Undyne's hand, and even more began to suddenly fill the air. Oh wow... oh gosh that was a lot of spears... And Sans was walking forward now too. Even with that smile on his face, you could tell he was angry. “Yo. Dirty brother killer. Ready for a bad time? What am I saying, of course you are. That's why we're here now. My only real question kiddo...”

“Ya feelin'... Frisky?”

It was oddly surreal. Sans was making a joke? The two of them were obviously ready to fight you. But then again, the jokes were something you had come to expect from him. Chara would only growl at the joke, gripping the knife tighter. You felt all of it, which was odd.

And now you just had to hope that they could stop Chara. Even if it meant you would die. You hadn't died yet like this. Could you still reset? Well your determination was returning. So perhaps...

“That answers that question then huh?” For a moment you thought you saw Sans frown. But that smile was there again, wisps of blue magic coming out of his left eye. But you didn't get to think too much on why that was, as spears started to fly right at you, moving much faster than you remember. It certainly looked like Chara and you were about to have a REALLY bad time. And that made you happy for some strange reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly. Truthfully though, this was something I wanted to do since the start of this. Sans and Undyne, the two toughest fights in Genocide... combined.


	6. No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara fights Undyne and Sans. To what lengths will Frisk go to save their friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should warn that this chapter gets violent. Like, I might have gone a little overboard. Some people might not like it, though I'm not really bothered too much by it myself.
> 
> I have written a bunch before. Mostly for myself (this is the first time I dedicated myself to writing a fanfic). I hope I did a good job with this fight. Feel free to give some feedback on this fight. And as always...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A sharp piercing pain filled your entire body, forcing a groan to pass your lips. Shifting your gaze down, you see the glow of multiple magical spears sticking from your chest. The rest had rained down around your body, sticking in the ground for a moment before vanishing. They lodged themselves right through you, lingering just a bit longer since they had hit their target. Despite the searing pain radiating through your entire being, there was no blood as you stagger slightly. It was something small you were thankful about a lot of the magical attacks. Magic was mostly ever directed at the soul, though there were exceptions.

But why? The pain sank you down to your knees, coughs shaking your already trembling body as you find yourself becoming quite ill. After all, you hadn't been guarded even the slightest bit against the blows. Lifting your gaze, tearing your gaze away from the sickening sight, you would see your own confusion practically mirrored in the faces of Undyne and Sans. There was laughter, echoing all around you. And it didn't register right away where it was coming from. But it seemed there was one person not surprised by this.

Chara

_What did... What... Why?_ It was hard to get the words to form coherently, even in your own mind. You feel your thoughts becoming scrambled, reaching out to try desperately to grasp them, wanting to hold on just a little bit longer. Any moment now, you were sure your soul was going to shatter. It was a feeling you hated, and had hoped to never feel again.

_**I was curious to find out if I could even feel pain in your body. Looks like if I hand off control... I don't!**_ The laughter echoed in your head and it was more than you could handle. Your skull was splitting from all the pain, and you pitched forward. The sound of cracking as the whole world broke apart around you, pitching you into a black void you had been to many times before.

Chara's laughter chased you as you felt yourself losing part of what you were. After all, they had control of your determination, twisting it once more into something perverse.

And then you were standing, the pain subsiding as you regain your bearings. Your legs are already carrying you forward as Chara once more resumes control. The reset had been quick enough, putting you back near the echo flower that had been oddly silent. Though your body felt fine now, your head was still reeling. You were going to be sick, but Chara had control.

You didn't quite feel so happy to be having a bad time.

So wrapped up in your own misery, you didn't realize that Chara jolted your body forward with another sadistic laugh. The magical spear that had been meant to stop you in your tracks came down through the back of your neck instead as your body pitches forward. Your eyes go wide as the pain comes quite unexpectedly. It felt even worse than before, your mind reeling. The pain felt familiar, and you wanted it to go away. No more. No more. You don't even realize that you are sobbing and begging until you are once more jerked back from the black void.

It felt like a sick kind of game Chara was playing with you now. Like they were enjoying killing you as much as they enjoyed killing the other monsters. You deserve it don't you? Every moment of pain and death. Filthy human. Monsters were peaceful. You were scum. You deserve every last agonizing death.

\---------

Chara giggled as any resistance they felt before was squashed. How amazing. All it took was a few deaths, and planting little snippets of self doubt and loathing in the head of the human. Finally, they were free to toy with the knife as they headed forward to meet up with Sans and Undyne. Sure, they could try to ambush them, knowing what was coming. That stupid grinning skeleton and pathetic fish were going to get what was coming to them anyway though. The thought of the fight excited them, making them tremble in anticipation and...

Determination.

The magical spear landed harmlessly this time. Frisks body already fit like a glove, having not really been too different from your own. Maybe a bit different in size. But age was about right. Not that it really mattered. It had been so long since they had a body last. Grinning, they darted forward, ignoring that the skeleton was frowning now, rather than hiding his emotions behind that pathetic smile. Undyne charged forward with her spears, already itching for a fight it seems. She wanted to rip their limb from limb. How strange to be able to relate with that same feeling from an enemy.

The magical spear swipes overhead as they duck Frisk's small frame down, bunching their legs up as they suddenly bound forward, knife dancing along Undyne's armor and slicing through skin, their eyes opening wide as that grin grows upon their face. The spears flying behind Undyne land where Frisk's body had been a moment before leaping at her, managing to slip through them with their smaller body. They don't even land on the ground though as they feel Frisk's body picking up speed. Way too much speed. Feeling their body's soul being yanked, taking them along with it as the Skeleton's left eye glows with magic. Twisting their body in mid air, they flip around, landing feet first against the rocky cave wall before leaping off of it even as bones suddenly punch through under Frisk's feet.

Tucking in arms and rolling with impact, gravity forces the body back down to the ground and rolling along before once more leaping up to it's feet. Reflexes were doing quite well all things considered. But Chara didn't have time to laugh, bringing the knife up as the red glow of their determination lends power to them. The magical spears ping harmlessly off the blade, moved quickly even as each blow sends tremors up the arm, making it feel slightly numb from the impacts. Wanting to lunge forward again, they would find the space between them an Undyne suddenly occupied, a strange floating skull opening its mouth wide. It was the most bizarre looking skull... a monster? Animal? Almost lost in contemplation, they barely throw their body to the side as a blast of energy rips along the ground, searing into their right arm slightly.

Pain was the oddest sensation. An old friend coming to say hello. Yet Chara had spent too much time with pain to let this tiny amount, however lingering it was, slow them down. Running now, they decided that, though Undyne certainly could inflict a lot of damage with those spears, Sans was the bigger threat, his powers much harder to account for. Making a mad dash for the skeleton, they didn't see the spears until they were stabbing through their back from behind, pain sending them crashing down to the ground.

“You should learn to face your true opponent head on! I won't let scum like you kill any more monsters!”

It was infuriating to hear that stupid fish talk. But despite wanting to stand up, it wouldn't be possible. Bones suddenly shoot through the ground, stabbing up through your body Oh wow that hurt. They were quite sharp too. Was that Frisk's blood pooling under their body? Suspended in the air, Chara would laugh, the body becoming heavy and hard to move with so many bones having punched through their torso. But they managed to look up at the skeleton with a huge grin on their face.

“ _ **Murder them! I hear them cry for mercy! The only way they get it is if I give you none! No matter how time flows, someone will suffer!**_ ”

Chara wanted to demoralize them even more, to give them a disturbing amount of insight into the situation that might make them the slightest bit slower... or faster. It didn't matter though, as one last bone stabs up through the human's body, piercing right through the heart. The pain was nothing to Chara though, and they were, in moments, standing back at the echo flower.

\---------

The sharp blade, glowing red, sliced into Undyne's arm as the fight kept intensifying. Now Chara wouldn't turn their back upon the stupid fish, grinning as the difficulty of the battle presses them onwards. Their determination was only growing stronger, their attacks sharper, their movements faster. Quickly bouncing on their small feet back away from the rain of spears landing all along the ground, they would swing their knife up, knocking a few spears away with a single swing, leaving a small shield of determination in front of them that lasted for a brief moment. Just long enough to protect them.

Sans hadn't at all slowed down, or sped up despite the look on his face. They could tell he remembered their words. Maybe they would spur them into inactivity. After all, such a lazy skeleton would likely want any excuse to go back to sleep. But another yank upon their soul dragged their body forward, right back at Undyne. Even favoring that wounded arm of hers, she apparently knew how to work well with the good for nothing sentry, waiting with spear in hand. Thrusting it forward, she clearly intended to impale Frisk's body upon the end of it. But they twist their body in mid air, swinging your knife up to knock the spear slightly off course. Breaking Undyne's stance with her grip weakened on the spear, they continue to twist your body even as you feel the pull on them cease as Sans lets go. But its too late, turning around in mid air to slam their shoulder into Undyne's stomach, feeling the crunch of bones from impacting against her protective armor. But it was only the right shoulder, and they were ambidextrous, using the knife with their left hand to stab through the armor. The determination to kill powered the blade as it sliced into Undyne's stomach.

Laughter was filling the cavern as you slide the blade up. It was so easy! So pathetically easy! “ _ **Like gutting a fish!**_ ” Hands grab them tightly even as they slide the knife along. And it wasn't until their body was engulfed by a blinding searing white light that it became apparent what had happened. Undyne had latched on tight, sacrificing herself as Sans had blasted them both with those odd skulls.

“ _ **Pointless**_ ” Grumbling to no one in particular, Chara twirls the knife in hand and cuts down the stupid echo flower before headed off for yet another confrontation.

\---------

It felt strange being so completely out of control in your own body. Chara was focused entirely on the battle, and was just getting faster, more aggressive with every death. While you had held onto the determination to save everyone, Chara was using the thrill of this fight to fuel their own determination now. They weren't leeching off of your power anymore.

And they weren't paying you any mind.

They were all consumed with the desire to kill, it made you feel quite sad. What had drove them to this? You didn't understand it at all. People could be cruel sure. You were no stranger to that concept. But it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

You didn't have to watch the fight either. With so much focus on winning, Chara couldn't yank you forward to the front of things. You had no idea how many times they had reset by now. But they fought differently, yet with that same aggression every time. Every time those bones came at your body though, you shut your eyes and flinched. You couldn't stand the sight of that much blood. A scrape here and there sure. But you knew you would start to hyperventilate if you saw too much. And you had almost abandoned watching at all the first time seeing Sans impale your body.

But you couldn't leave your friends to fight alone. Your determination to save them was growing stronger, seeing them fight with all their worth. They were fighting to not only survive, but to protect everyone.

You couldn't... no... you wouldn't let that go to waste. Even if you hated yourself for causing all of this, for everything wrong you've ever done, you had to help them!

You looked out through eyes that weren't under your control, and saw Undyne in pain, kneeling in front of you. Her body was melting slightly. Time seemed to practically stand still as you scream, reaching out for a body no longer yours. This won't happen again!

Light, the brightest you've ever seen, envelopes you. But it doesn't blind you, finding it soothing as your hand clasps around something. For a moment, you are almost shocked to have a hand. But the light begins to lessen. Yet it was still there, illuminating what was going on in front of you.

Chara, looking nothing like you now, stood there in front of you. Their red eyes were open in surprise as they look at you. Your hand was clasped around their wrist, holding on tight as you keep them from bringing it down upon Undyne. Your other hand was holding on tight to their other arm. They weren't struggling just yet, too surprised. You had a body, YOUR body. And they somehow had theirs. It wasn't possible, but yet here it was.

Undyne and Sans were looking at the two of you, shocked at what was going on. Was Sans crying? Could Skeleton's cry?

“Kiddo... you...”

You looked down at the source of the light, your own sou glowing brightly, still with that red color at its core. Your determination stronger than ever, you don't hesitate to shout at the top of your lungs.

“ _Sans! Kill us! Kill us both right now! I'll reset and make things right this time!_ ” You aren't afraid of pain, afraid of dying. No, what you are afraid of, is losing everyone you'd come to care so much about.

“But...”

“ _No buts! You don't want where this is going! Do it for Papyrus! I promised him I would do better!_ ”

The mention of his brother snapped both him and Chara out of it. You heard the howling of anger and rage consuming everything as Chara tries to pull free. But Sans brings his left hand down, mustering every bit of magic he has stored in that blue eye of his. Bones fly up out of the ground from all around, no time for control to only target just one of you. Pain envelopes you, and you can tell it embraces Chara as well as you are both impaled.

Bright white consumes you a second time. But you can see yourself clearly. It feels like you are floating there. You were determined to reset everything now. But why wasn't it going back?

“ _ **YOU.**_ ” Anguish crashes against you. It was strange having such a feeling feel like it was pushing against you. But you turn and see a circle of pitch black void staring at you, like a single angry eye wanting to consume you. But it can't, not against all the determination you had built up. In the center of the void you see a figure standing there, shaking with rage.

“ _Chara..._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to go over here that I didn't want to at the start, to avoid spoilers and the like.
> 
> Some magical attacks can cause actual physical wounds, rather than just direct pain to the soul. I decided against Undyne's spears leaving gaping wounds. However, Sans's bones can cause wounds. Part of this is me being influenced by fan art I've seen, and partly because... well... even if it is a magical attack, they're still bones. If they were to be blunt attacks, they'd knock their target around, and not get in multiple hits like how it happens in the game.
> 
> Anyway, sort of rambling and justifying how I kind of see things happen with magic. Though I'll try to keep things as consistent as I can.
> 
> Also, the reason Chara got killed on purpose? If it doesn't come out next chapter, I'll try to remember to come back here and edit it in these notes. Or something.
> 
> I swear I had something else I wanted to talk about here...
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Next Chapter will see a lot more dialogue. Onward to exposition dumps? Yay?


	7. A Field of Golden Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever said there wouldn't be a high price to keeping your Determination strong. But you have a promise to keep, and the desire to see things to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than I intended to get this one done too (I see a theme here >.> )
> 
> Anyway, not feeling too wordy.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Taking a closer look, you can see that Chara seems... unsteady? That brings a frown to your lips as you move closer, the light of your determination pushing back the black void from around Chara. They certainly didn't like that at all, hissing as their eyes narrow at you. Taking a closer look, you see that their skin was a bit paler, cheeks a little bit rosy. Chara was dressed very similar to you and looked to be around your age too.

And their body looked like it had cracks running through it. Like they were breaking apart.

“ _ **Come to gloat huh? Well you have all the time in the world here.**_ ”

Looking around, you couldn't help but feel a bit puzzled. The white light around you was extending...forever. There was nothing here though, just the two of you. For a moment, the black void starts to grow out from Chara. But the moment it does, it snaps you back to attention, your determination staying strong.

“Where are we? Why haven't we reset?”

The grin on Chara's face made you shiver a little bit, the small cracks running through their body looking to seep that deep crimson red color that had overcome their eyes. A color you knew wasn't natural.

“ _ **Welcome to my home! Though I have to admit, its a lot brighter in here than normal. Have a seat. Relax.**_ ”

The knife sliced through the air inches from your face. You hadn't so much stepped back as you had just... been out of reach suddenly. And then you were close enough again, the knife now in your hand. It was an odd sensation, one you weren't sure you could describe. Letting the knife go, it dissolved as it fell from your grasp.

“Your home?” Honestly, you should be angry with Chara. Furious even. But there was something nagging at the back of your thoughts. Chara had died for the monsters... why kill them now? And your promise was ever present in your mind. One you were still trying to figure out how to keep.

“ _ **I spent a lot of time here before you came along. Plenty of room to move around. I got stronger. And sometimes I could even see everyone else out there.**_ ” You could hear anger starting to edge its way back into Chara's voice, switching over from that cackle of theirs. That laugh... it really did trouble you. “ _ **Spend enough time in here with me Frisk, and you'll see. You'll see just how easily everyone can forget!**_ ”

It was like a window was being opened. Or...maybe it had been there? Just trying to think about it made your head spin. But you could see... was it the past? You saw Chara's body being buried by Toriel... back in that flower bed you had fallen upon. It made you a bit queasy to think you had landed on Chara's grave after...

Things were speeding up now. And you could see yourself moving through the underground. It took a bit of watching, but you saw that it was your first time through. Your uncertainty was quite plain to see with everything. And you had killed Toriel...

“ _ **Asriel was the only one who remembered my name. Do you remember? Heh... who am I kidding. I bet it barely registered. I was just 'the first fallen human'. To everyone. And it wasn't as if they hated me! Pathetic isn't it? I died for them. And look what they learned from it. They all befriended you! They decided to trust a human. At first I had such hopes. That they would see how much humans deserve to die. I know I saw it.**_ ”

The scene shifted suddenly. There was anger, violence, pain, screaming. It made you want to throw up, but you keep watching even as Chara slowly floats around you. You had asked to know. You were determined to see it through weren't you?

“ _ **They attacked him. Asriel. That fool held us back from defending ourselves. From killing them. I knew they'd attack us! I had told him as much.**_ ” The hatred was almost overwhelming. You couldn't deny that there were people out there that were terrible. But to feel this strongly?

The window was gone, and Chara floated away, hissing and seething in anger, the cracks in their body looking much larger than before. “ _ **I ended up here. I didn't want to die at all. So Asriel got a flower for a body after a while... and I lived here. Watching. I figured I was being rewarded. That even forgotten as I was, I would get to see them free, and the humans would die. That is...Until YOU came along. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!**_ ” You could tell Chara wanted to lash out again at you. But all the while, your light hadn't begun to dim even the slightest. Perhaps it would have, were you only determined for yourself. But your determination was for others.

You take a deep breath, floating forward towards Chara even as they tense up, feeling the anger rolling off of them. “ _ **Go ahead! Gloat! Laugh! Rub my face in it! I bet you'll be happy to lead them to the surface to be killed! I-**_ ”

Your arms wrap around Chara in a hug, cutting them off. Now rather than anger, its surprise you can feel. You are a bit surprised too. After all, you can tell a part of you wants to be angry. But... you just can't. It sounds absolutely horrible to you honestly. Sitting here in this horrible void, watching life go on. Those you cared about going on and not being able to share any experiences with them. To see Asriel become a flower and become twisted... unable to do anything. Did Chara blame themselves? It was hard to say...

“Everyone deserves a second chance Chara.” You wanted to say that they didn't forget Chara. After all, it was the monsters who had spoken of them in the first place... perhaps not by name. But how long ago had it been? Not everyone would know their name surely... and Toriel and Asgore were probably still both trying to recover. Probably why Toriel was so over protective.

“ _ **Hah! You only say that because you're human! You don't deserve a second chance! Besides... didn't you already get yours?**_ ” You wince slightly, feeling the sting of Chara's words. You had messed up numerous times.

“I don't mean for me. For them. I promised I'd save them all. You were there weren't you? Watching the whole time.”

“ _ **Promised? No... all I saw was you stealing my family away. Trying to take them all out to the surface. Without any protection... any assurance. Humans will kill them up there... just like they killed Asriel.**_ ”

You keep a close eye on Chara. For every attempt to reason with them, they slip further into their anger. For every moment that happens... the cracks grow in number and size through their body. It almost feels like this is just how broken their soul is, and how much more broken its becoming. Was it this place?

You had to do something. Taking a deep breath, you shut your eyes, letting your determination envelop Chara. All you do is think about trying to fix them, to help them. Chara begins to tense up for a moment...

And then you're standing on the surface. Or rather, floating. But you can't really see your body at all. Looking around, your gaze falls upon Chara. This place... though it looks different, you recognize it. This is Mount Ebott. Or rather the town closest to the mountain. It looks a lot... smaller? Not as many buildings. It feels odd calling this a town. But as you start to float through town, you see the church, the school, and so many other buildings. You don't really go looking for your home though.

“This is what this place looked like when you lived here... isn't it Chara?”

“ _ **As ugly as I remember it.**_ ” Was Chara trying to mask their sadness with their anger?

You find yourself being pulled along, probably by Chara. Led along, you find yourself leaving town. Not very far though. You come across a field of flowers. The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do. You remembered that story. It had filled you with sadness

“ _ **I lied. Thats what humans do. I didn't want to see this place ever again.**_ ”

“You say that... but you were sick... dying. I don't think anyone could be blamed for wanting to see-”

“ _ **WHY WOULD I WANT TO SEE THIS?!**_ ” You flinch slightly as Chara interrupts you. And you can see a small figure laying on its back in the field. Had they been there? This was obviously a memory. Moving closer, you can't help the gasp you let out.

It's Chara. Slightly younger. Much smaller looking. Their skin is even more pale now, and their body is so small... but you can tell its them. Even under the bruises, cuts, and blood. For a moment as you look, you can hear screaming. A child screaming in anguish, the sound of angry yelling. Sobbing. Pain... So this was part of why Chara hated humans. Could you really blame them?

You can tell that Chara holds this field of flowers as one of the few good memories from the surface. Here they were left along. There was no one around. You didn't have the heart to tell them that... this field wasn't here anymore. Stores, restaurants, and a hotel had taken the place of such a nice looking field.

“ _ **Of course, this is where Asriel was supposed to... something went wrong. I remember humans... and I tried to lash out. But that stupid crybaby... he...**_ ”

The field began to fade from around you, and you find yourself back in the void with Chara. They were sitting there, arms wrapped around their knees, glaring up at you. Without a word, you move to sit next to them, hugging your knees to your chest. “ _ **I took us to the wrong field. The one at the center of the village.**_ ”

“ _ **So my brother is a flower now. And my parents hate each other. See the mark of a human? Even just one of us brings more pain and suffering. At least they learned...**_ ” It was true. Asgore had killed six humans before you. It wasn't a pleasant thought. One you wanted to leave buried. It was certainly something that tormented Asgore. You couldn't really tell how much time had passed. Even before Chara went up, Mount Ebott was a place where people disappeared. Yet they hadn't ended up in the Underground. Chara was always referenced as the first fallen human weren't they? 

“ _ **I think the humans that sealed away the monsters came up with that legend for the mountain. To scare people away from it. After all, no one on the surface remembers the war. Its just... missing. I think anyway.**_ ” That was something you could confirm. After all, you hadn't known about it at all before coming to the underground yourself.

“You still didn't tell me why you wanted everyone to die. Why you wanted everyone to suffer?”

“ _ **Asriel gets it. Kill or be killed. It took him a while, but he gets it. Then you show up, and somehow beat him. Then you try to steal him away from me.**_ ”

“Flow- I mean Asriel... couldn't feel anything. They had lost their soul. I imagine... you did too. I don't really know... this is all pretty complicated. But I do know that I promised. I promised to save everyone. Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, all the other monsters. Even Asriel... I want to save them all. And...”

“ _ **Don't you dare say you'll save me. Who says I want to be saved? Do you think I WANT to go back to that world?!**_ ”

“Whoever hurt you is gone though, I'm sure. And if you let me, I'm sure we can reunite your family. I don't know if Toriel would forgive Asgore... but I'm sure they both miss you.”

You take a deep breath, hugging your knees tighter, smiling over at Chara, putting on your biggest, goofiest grin that you could manage. “Its a second chance. You had something bad happen to you. That doesn't mean you deserve to spend the rest of your life here.”

You could see them frowning at you, clenching their fists before they climb up to their feet. You get up as well, and before they can shout at you again, you wrap your arms around them. Determination flooded from you, into them. Before, Chara had stolen it. Twisted it. This time, you offered it willingly. You weren't sure how it worked, and it might be something you never understand.

But you can feel the cracks running throughout Chara closing. Slowly but surely, you were fixing them. It felt like it was quite draining, making you a little dizzy. But that was a small price to pay. Your Determination still quite strong, you know you would shoulder any burden to see all of this through.

“ _ **You... Why? You asked me why... now... Tell me why... I don't...**_ ”

“I made a promise. I made a decision. I've made mistakes too, and I was given the chance to fix them. So I'll fix everything I can, no matter what.”

\---------

They didn't know how to feel. Becoming whole again. When had they forgotten they were so broken? That everything had become twisted and full of hatred. That hatred didn't go away though. But now everything was coming together. They could see the whole picture now, not just the parts they picked out to feed their anger.

Frisk really did care. With every wrong choice made, Frisk had hurt over it. And with determination, everything was being made right. They didn't understand. They hated humanity with all their being. And yet...

And yet it hurt to receive that compassion. They'd messed up badly. Gotten Asriel killed over their stupidity. Mom... Dad... all the monsters. Even though they couldn't remember the last time they had cried, with all their memories being restored, they started to cry silently. They didn't remember wrapping their arms around Frisk to return the hug.

How long had passed they weren't sure. But their eyes sore and felt like they were burning from crying so much. And though they didn't sob or say anything, Chara felt like their throat was twisted into knots.

They were whole again.

It had been years in that void, covered in darkness. Watching their friends and family, growing bitter and angry. With their soul mostly gone from their union with Asriel, they latched onto their strongest emotion to sustain them through everything. Anger and Hatred. They had wanted everything to suffer like they had.

And Frisk had fixed their soul just like that. It didn't take back all the hurt and pain, but they were...

They were in the flower bed where Toriel had buried them.

Looking up at Frisk, they rubbed at their eyes, seeing that apparently they had both been crying. Frisk cried for them? They weren't sure they'd ever understand, even after having it explained to them. After all, they had known mostly pain and suffering their whole lives. It was only that brief time with Asriel and his family that had been happy.

Frisk looked a little paler than before. Almost like their skin was turning light like their own. It was something they wanted to ask about, but their throat was still so tied up from all these emotions they could feel again. That, and Frisk smiled at them and got up. “Wait here.”

It was puzzling to them. But they tried to not think about it.

A few minutes passed as they sat there, taking deep and slow breathes to try and calm themselves down. They didn't want to beco-

“Chara?” Snapped out of it, they looked up to see Toriel with a surprised look on her face. She was starting to tremble, as she raised her hands up to cover her mouth. You could only manage a small nod to them.

And then they were embraced, a bit surprised to see her move so quickly to wrap them up in a hug. It was almost too tight, but they didn't complain as fresh tears ran down their cheeks. Looking past Toriel, they saw Frisk give a nod and a wave before they left. _**Darn you Frisk... turning me into a crybaby like Asriel...**_

\---------

“Howdy Frisk!”

The voice almost startled you out of your thoughts, taking a moment to look around before you see where that familiar voice is coming from. Flowey, smiling at you. “Gee... you don't look so good. Whats the matter?” The impact comes out of nowhere. Without that bright glow around your soul, you feel a bit vulnerable, pain shooting up and down your spine as you are knocked flat down to the dirt.

“I finally remembered everything! Gee isn't that just great. Now I get to play with you all over again! And without your friends to save you...” Flowey's face would lower down to yours as he gets in close, that twisted grin showing up as his face contorts. You don't think you'll ever get used to that honestly. “You'll never leave!”

“Asriel...wait...”

“DON'T CALL ME THAT!” Another sharp stab of pain overtakes you, and you feel yourself slipping into darkness. No... you can't die here now. What happens to Chara if you have to reset again?

But after restoring Chara to the point where they apparently now had a body... you were so tired.

So very tired...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Everything that is going on makes sense to me... but I'm not sure I conveyed it properly. Feel free to ask any questions, and I'll try to answer as best as I can.


	8. Difficulty with Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you still believe in your 'happy ending'?
> 
> When everything is said and done, is a happy ending even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I am so sorry Frisk.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy regardless!

Time was hard to measure down here in the underground. The monsters seemed to have their own way to tell just what time it was. But...

Well hanging upside down with all your blood rushing to your head didn't help in figuring out just how long you'd been hanging there. You only felt the room spinning around you as you try to grasp just where you are. You can see green vines and gray walls, but from where you are, you can't make much out. And trying to move your body feels quite difficult. At first, you aren't quite sure what had happened. Though after a little bit of hanging there without anything happening, you start to recall just what had transpired.

Flowey must have just knocked you out, rather than killing you. That was the more favorable outcome, because you didn't know what going back would mean at this point. Everything had changed, now that you had helped Chara. Part of you felt bad too. Asriel really should have come first... heck if you had more control over things, they probably would have. But you had to take the problems as they came to you. And your current problem...

Flowey wasn't here at least. You couldn't help but groan and shift uncomfortably in this place. It almost seemed like a room. One you'd never seen in the entirety of your travels in the underground. Groaning with effort, you try to pull your body up to reach the vines. Despite how tired you were, your determination hadn't even begun to fade. In fact, seeing the state that Flowey had been in made you want even more to rescue them.

But try as you might, your body won't move much, grinding your teeth from the effort. After what felt like hours, you finally stop for a moment. You just needed to catch your breath. There was no way you were giving up just yet.

_**You're hopeless without me.** _

Chara? For a moment you nearly panic. If you could hear them, did that mean they were back inside your soul and trapped in that void?

_**Like hell I'd go back. I'd rather die kicking and screaming than go back.** _

You let out a deep breath, feeling much better at that reassurance. _So how can I hear you?_

_**A mental link maybe? I'm not sure. Our souls were linked for quite a bit. And you did...well...** _

You let out a sigh as Chara pauses, realizing they probably couldn't see the smile on your face.

_That's great. Hey...uhm... you wouldn't happen to be able to help me-_

You hear a sudden crack reverberate throughout the room as fresh pain shoots up your back. Your body spins slightly as you hang there, but its hard to make out much of the place you were in, your vision flashing and becoming blurred from the pain. In the back of your head you think you hear Chara. But another voice, one much closer manages to catch your attention even more.

“Howdy Frisk! Sorry I couldn't be here for you when you wake up pal! But you know, its been a pretty busy couple of days! Heh... or should I say day? Well it doesn't matter. You're awake now, and I'm here.” As Flowey speaks, you are lowered down closer to the ground, and your face is soon inches from the deranged flower's wicked grin as it cackles at you. “We'll have such fun together!”

“Asr- I...Flowey... please... let me help you...”

“You...Why...Why are you...” Flowey's face shifted from that grin to a frown, their body shaking a bit as you watch them withdraw slightly. You give them a smile despite the pain. After all, it was easy to bear through it all if it meant. “YOU IDIOT!”The vine snaps against your head, landing right between your eyes and rocking your body back and forth. Screaming in pain, you can feel something hot running down your forehead, the sting making you wince as you realize its blood, shutting your eyes as you try to avoid seeing it.

“Who said I want any of your WORTHLESS PITY?!” Another blow across your face and you can taste blood in your mouth now. “If I break you... break that determination of yours, I'll have control again! Then I'll be the god down here! And you'll be unable to die! I wonder if you'll be able to remember everything then, just like I can!”

Everything was spinning as more lashes from the vine start to numb your body. Yet not once did you feel angry at Flowey. You were sure he was upset. He'd been whole again for a brief time, and had been able to break the barrier for everyone. To him, it must have felt like the least he could have done. And then in his eyes, you'd ripped it all away and reset everything.

It was odd not hearing that little thought in the back of your head reaffirming just how terrible a person you were over your mistakes. But even not hearing it, you still felt like this was all your fault. And how were you going to fix things this time anyway? You weren't even sure, though you did your best to stay determined. You couldn't let Flowey win like this.

“So where did Chara go anyway? They were with you before. I can tell! I'd recognize them anywhere! Don't tell me a pathetic human like you managed to get rid of them!”

“ _ **R...Right here Asriel. Time for you to let Frisk go.**_ ” You couldn't manage to even open your eyes. Your body felt slick and heavy, your wounds quite numerous at this point. You couldn't tell if they were shallow or not. But it hurt... it hurt so much. And now you were afraid for Chara, afraid that they'd suffer the same fate.

“Geez Kiddo... looks like they weren't kidding that you were in a lot of trouble.”

If it didn't hurt so much right now, you probably would have smiled. Chara had brought Sans here. Despite the two of them having been fighting to kill each other last time they'd met. That was the last thought you have before things start to become fuzzy, your mind slipping away into unconciousness

\---------

Chara hated leaving their mother behind so suddenly. But the moment they lost that strange feeling of connection with Frisk... well they'd become worried. And asking their mother for help to find Frisk... well luckily it had been easy. Toriel obviously would repay them however she could.

But it was going to be quite hard to find Frisk. They were going to need more help. After all, none of the monsters had seen the human in the ruins at all. It hadn't taken long to figure out that something was wrong.

So they'd given Toriel the slip, feeling a bit sorry. It was going to make her worry even more than she already was. But they had a debt to repay. And though they didn't know if they'd ever manage to do enough for Frisk in thanks for what they'd done...

Well now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. It was odd enough anyway that they were helping a human to begin with.

Stepping through the door out of the ruins and into the cold snow, Chara stopped running as they managed to feel Frisk's thoughts again. They'd realized almost right away of the link. But they hadn't done anything right away, not wanting to invade Frisk's privacy. But you can feel them struggling, brief thoughts of a dark room filled with...

Vines.

Flowey.

A growl escapes their lips as they shake in anger. That Flower, though it was their brother, also wasn't. It was a twisted husk... much like how they'd been. But before they could let their anger build up, they felt Frisk's thoughts slow down as they stop to rest. They better now be thinking of calling it quits and resetting...

_**You're hopeless without me.** _

After all, it had been their constant words in the back of Frisk's mind, trying to break the human that had possibly been why Frisk kept trying to do better. At least that is what they hoped...

They can feel Frisk panic, and they realize Frisk is as afraid of resetting now as they are. Frisk certainly doesn't want them to end up back in the void...

_**Like hell I'd go back. I'd rather die kicking and screaming than go back.** _

That was certainly true. Now that they were free... whole... well they had a lot to lose now.

_So how can I hear you?_

They give a shrug, but realize Frisk can't likely see their gesture...

_**A mental link maybe? I'm not sure. Our souls were linked for quite a bit. And you did...well...** _

Was that happiness they felt? Geez... feeling something like that when trapped and at Flowey's mercy, or lack of mercy rather...

_That's great. Hey...uhm... you wouldn't happen to be able to help me-_

Frisk was cut off suddenly, and the link was suddenly bursting with pain, making them howl in pain, dropping down to their knees as they hold their head. “ _ **No! No Frisk! Frisk tell me where you are I can't see!**_ ” The panic had set in almost immediately as they can't see anything through all the pain that Frisk was feeling now. They forgot to even keep their voice internal, practically shouting it.

“Heya pal. What was that about Frisk?”

Swinging around suddenly, they'd see Sans standing there, his eyes hollow and devoid of those pinpricks that gave any indication of what he was feeling. That grin was forever plastered onto his face, making Chara wonder if he could even do anything but smile... But he was just the person they were looking for.

“ _ **Sans! Please, Frisk is in trouble!**_ ” But the Skeleton doesn't move. He remembers alright... His actions certainly hinted at that. And Chara could feel their sins crawling on their back.

“Ya know pal, I'm not sure I can believe you.” That blue glow in their eye sparked to life as they felt their body suddenly end up tossed through the air. Their first instinct was to fight back, to kill that skeleton. Stab him, cut him open, watch him bleed!

Skeleton's don't bleed...

Chara would give a cry of pain as their back slams into one of the trees, their body unguarded in their moment on indecision as they struggle with that lingering impulse for violence. Dropping down to the snow, they slowly push themselves up to their knees, their body trembling a bit.

“ _ **Sans... I bet you hate me. I bet you want me dead. Well whatever... I deserve to be judged for my actions. But...**_ ” Even though they were trying their best to stay strong, they felt the hot sting of tears yet again. Odd... hadn't they felt like they'd cried enough already? “ _ **Frisk really is in trouble. They were caught by that stupid flower. I need-**_ ”

Sans let out a sigh and held up their hand, cutting them off as they watch the Skeleton. “Man... this is all proving to be a lot of trouble, and here I was hoping to just say hi to the kid and kick back and relax...”

They didn't see the Skeleton move, but he was behind them, placing a hand on their shoulder. Wincing, they felt the bony hand of the skeleton digging painfully into them. The sudden lurch as they felt their body moving a great distance... without moving at the same time... They felt quite sick, though Sans still held that smile.

Somehow the Skeleton had known where to go. They frown as they feel the tendrils of magic pulling back from their mind, realizing that Sans must have done something to pull the location from their head. That only raised more questions. Ones they weren't sure were ever going to get answered.

Flowey hadn't noticed them yet, too focused on Frisk. Oh god Frisk... they almost couldn't recognize them. There was so much blood, vines dripping with some of it as their 'brother' tortured the person that had saved them.

“So where did Chara go anyway? They were with you before. I can tell! I'd recognize them anywhere! Don't tell me a pathetic human like you managed to get rid of them!”

Pushing themselves up despite still feeling a bit sick from the magical teleportation that Sans had used, and sore from being tossed into that tree, Chara's eyes would flash red as they clench their fists tight.

“ _ **R...Right here Asriel. Time for you to let Frisk go.**_ ”

“Geez Kiddo... looks like they weren't kidding that you were in a lot of trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, yes there is a reason Sans was able to find Flowey so fast. And it might not be what you think it is either. It will eventually come to light though.
> 
> And now I welcome the land of sleep, as I shouldn't have even been up this late to finish this. (X_X)~ZZzzzzz


	9. Scars That Run Deeper Than Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you can heal wounds with a simple wave of your hand, doesn't mean that everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is SUPER LATE. I actually have a good reason for it this time, rather than just being lazy. I came down with a terrible fever that lasted much longer than it should have. And to make matters worse, I have a huge bug bite(?) on my left leg that is swollen and looks pretty bad. Already went to the doctor and got antibiotics for it. But regardless... When it rains, it pours.
> 
> Anyway, I'm feeling much better now. I probably could have worked this chapter out a few days ago, but I've been taking it easy. That and its been pretty hard to focus. Hopefully this chapter turned out alright. I feel like its decent. Though it probably could have been better. Sorry.
> 
> Also another note. I am TERRRIBLE at coming up with jokes for Sans! Trying to think of things for him to say is a lot harder for me, simply because I don't have a single funny bone in my body apparently.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway though!

They hated to think of fighting their own brother. But the only thought that made it tolerable, was that Flowey wasn't truly their brother. It was a perversion of what he'd been, a being stripped of emotion. Or seemingly stripped of it. Perhaps just love and compassion? Well it wasn't something that really mattered now. They were ready to do battle.

But it was odd. Flowey gave them the strangest look. It was...confusion? Hurt? Betrayal? They still didn't understand emotions very well. They'd spent most of their life trying to shut it all out, having only a brief time where they'd opened up.

Frisk's body would have dropped head first to the hard floor, if Sans hadn't caught them with his magic, gently lowering them. The vines, the flower... everything was all gone. Flowey had fled. It wasn't fair... they were still angry at the stupid flower hurting Frisk this badly. They wanted to fight, to stab, kick, scream, and lose themselves to that anger. They should be happy Frisk was okay.

They just didn't know what to do with themselves.

“Chara. I'm taking Frisk to Toriel. She's probably still in the ruins. Sit tight.” Sans didn't seem to mind holding onto Frisk gently, despite all the blood. It was ruining his clothes, but he didn't seem to care at all. It wasn't surprising. He obviously cared a great deal about Frisk. It was probably why they hadn't been through a really bad time when they ran into him earlier. He'd been more concerned to help Frisk than to punish them.

In one moment, Sans was there, the next he was gone. And with that, Chara howled in rage. They weren't screaming at anyone in particular anymore. They just felt the need to scream. But even after screaming until their throat started to feel scratchy and sore, they didn't feel any better. Taking a good look around, they could tell they were someplace completely off the beaten path. Probably down one of the waterways in Waterfall. They could see the puddle of blood where Frisk had been hanging, and turned away.

What would happen if they just left here? Hah... Sans would probably just chase them down. And though the stupid skeleton was lazy as hell, his power was certainly real. They wouldn't likely outrun him.

Wait, why were they thinking of running? _**Running away from their mistakes... their sins.**_

They couldn't help but shudder a bit at the thought of all the mistakes they'd made. And though things hadn't turned out the best because of it...

_**Wouldn't change anything...** _

\---------

It wouldn't have been a good idea to take his shortcut with Frisk, right into the snowy areas, or into Snowdin at all. Not in the shape they were in. Sans didn't know enough about humans to know what would happen if someone with so many wounds were suddenly so very, very cold. And since he was taking him to Toriel...

“Pardon the intrusion.” Taking a quick look around inside the front door, Sans didn't see anyone. He'd only been here once before, but he'd gotten a good look around. So he didn't waste any time taking Frisk over to the bedroom that was obviously meant for a kid. Flicking the door open with his magic, he moved quickly to set the kid down on the bed, not caring if he got blood on the sheets. As loathe as Sans was to admit it, this part he probably needed Chara for. If he sought out Toriel covered in blood like this...well it would be better for them to do it. It was getting to be a pretty big hassle anyway. And though he'd do anything for Frisk...

Well he wasn't sure it would be a good idea to overexert himself just yet. Something just didn't feel right. And he couldn't tell if it was Chara, Flowey, or maybe even...

So another shortcut it was. And now he was standing behind Chara, who had sat down and looked quite lost in their own thoughts. “Lets go.” Not like he gave them a choice. His hand landed on their shoulder, and they were back at Toriel's place. They certainly looked pale after that shortcut. But he didn't really care if it made them sick or not. “Find Toriel quickly. I'm going to be watching over the kid.”

He wondered if they were going to argue with him. They certainly seemed on edge over something. Maybe still upset about him tossing them around? Well regardless, Chara did quickly run off to look for Toriel. Which meant they'd be back pretty soon. Taking off his blood stained sweater, Sans would lay it over Frisk and would plant himself next to the bed, letting his eyes drift shut.

Who knew how long it was before he was being shaken awake, his eyes slowly opening to the sight of Chara glaring at him while Toriel knelt next to the bed, fussing over Frisk. They were still out cold and looked a little pale, but most of their wounds were healed up. At least as far as Sans could see.

“Mom's almost done doing what she can do for them. She's going to want to talk to you. Here.” Sans had his jacket shoved back into his hands, and he had to give Chara a questioning look. After all, he didn't know how the kid had gotten the blood out. There was still some on his white shirt, but he could get another of those.

Slipping his jacket on, Sans had a lot to think about. And honestly, he didn't really want to. Mom? So it was true somehow. They didn't just have the same name as the first fallen human. They WERE the first.

True to what they'd said, Toriel finished up tending to Frisk with her magic. She was looking tired from using up so much magic, but still she beckoned for Sans to follow her out of the room. “Chara, please look after them my child while I have a word. We'll be right outside.” Sans didn't really like the idea of leaving Frisk alone with Chara. But he'd look at them, his left eye glowing blue briefly. He was certain they caught it, though Toriel had already started out the door.

Stepping out into the hallway with Toriel, Sans would let out a small sigh, keeping his hands in his pockets, his grin still on his face, though part of him hardly felt like smiling.

“I wanted to thank you for helping that child. Whatever happened to them... well I'm not sure how much more punishment their poor body could have taken.” Toriel had placed her hands over her face, leaning against the wall near the door. She looked absolutely haggard.

“Hey, just keeping a promise is all.” The look on her face changed immediately. First to one of shock, then a smile of recognition.

“Oh! I recognize your voice! I am very grateful.”

“Hey don't thank me. I kid you not, it wasn't a very tall order.” It probably wasn't one of his best jokes, but he'd felt more comfortable texting back and forth with Toriel, or talking to her through the door. Which felt a bit odd, since he never had problems telling his jokes to others.

But hey, it looked like he was getting a smile out of her.

\---------

There had been pain. Dying hadn't hurt so much. Most of the time, it had been quick, and the resets helped to at least lessen some of that pain. But this was different. Perhaps this would have killed you, but you had refused to simply give in. Though perhaps it would have been easier.

Despite the fact that you'd slipped under, part of you was still aware. Oh god how you wish you hadn't been. Each laceration on your skin brought new waves of pain that didn't seem to subside at all. Each wound felt like it was bleeding out your life bit by bit. Outside you felt oh so warm and sticky with blood. Inside was cold, your body trembling, feeling as if it was shaking, trying to get enough warmth.

You wanted to think about the fact that you were being rescued. A rescue by Chara and Sans, two unlikely allies after what had happened. But the image that kept pushing itself to the front of your mind was Flowey and that grin of theirs. Taunting you. Wanting you to remember everything like they did. Remembering all the pain, the suffering...

Everything that was your fault.

Everyone that you hurt, or hadn't yet saved.

The fact that the monsters weren't free, because you had chosen to try and save a single one, which could have ended with the rest of them being trapped in a cycle of death at the hands of someone that had long ago been broken.

You certainly weren't feeling like the angel from the prophecy. You felt more like a curse upon the underground.

But the pain, or to be more specific, your body's pain was starting to fade. It was such a warm, loving feeling you felt. One you didn't want to really accept. But as tired as you were, you had little choice but to just accept it. Whatever it was, it was familiar, and it would put you closer towards your goal. A goal you were certain you couldn't achieve on your own anyway. Now that you'd rescued Chara, all you had to do was rescue Asriel. And then the monsters in the Underground could probably just free themselves.

What use would you be then?


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short chapter, and not a whole lot happens here. But things needed to slow down to let everyone rest.
> 
> After all, there is a lot for everyone to do once they've rested.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Frisk didn't look like they were resting very comfortably, even after their mother had healed them. At first Frisk had been peaceful. But soon enough their rest had turned fitful, the human child tossing and turning. Despite their link with them, Chara was only able to get a general feeling of pain and self loathing. Not that it was anything new to them. It had been one of the things they had latched upon to try and drag Frisk into despair to make feeding upon their determination easier.

They didn't exactly regret that choice either.

Even though it was horrible to think, they were alive again thanks to that. Perhaps they could have gotten there without all of that, but they didn't think it would serve them well at all to dwell on the past.

No, instead they needed to focus on now. Frisk was sweating quite a bit now, and they were groaning in their sleep. The bed they lay in was so familiar, even if it wasn't their own bed. They couldn't help but remember the last time they'd slept in their bed. Fitful, bloody, painful... and then death. Betrayal as Asriel decided after to turn coward and abandon their plan.

They shook their head, snapping out of it. They really needed to focus. As much as they tried to not regret their actions, they still felt like they owed Frisk a great deal. Fixing them. So they would move closer to the human, and would lay a hand on their forehead and shoulder. It surprised them a bit. Despite the fact that they were sweating, they felt quite cold. Perhaps due to how much blood they had lost. The bed sheets had been changed after all the wounds had been closed up. But apparently Toriel's healing magic didn't restore lost blood. Or perhaps it could, but she just didn't have enough magic.

So they leaned over Frisk, closing their eyes as they began to hum. A melody that felt so familiar to them. After Frisk had given that statue an umbrella, the music box had played. Where had they heard that song before? It made them feel... sad. A feeling they were still not sure they wanted to be able to experience. But as they hummed the melody, Frisk seemed to calm down, leaving them to press their forehead against the hand they had rested upon Frisk's forehead.

There they were. In front of the statue. So was Frisk. The umbrella was keeping the statue dry, but Frisk was standing there as water dripped from the ceiling upon them. It was like it was raining in the underground. Frisk looked absolutely drenched. They looked around, expecting to see the cave stretching out beyond. But it felt like where they stood... there was nothing else.

Lifting their right hand, they'd notice they were holding an umbrella, popping it open as they moved to stand next to the human. For the longest time, they just stood there, keeping them both dry as they listened to the music box. The melody felt happy, yet tinged with sadness to them. They didn't bother looking to Frisk to see if they were alright. The human needed time. And here in their mind, they were certain they had all the time in the world.

“My first time down here, I kept pushing myself forward. No matter what happened. I wanted to keep moving forward. I'm not sure why either. The underground... as much as the Monsters hate it... it is probably the best thing that has happened to me.”

It was pretty strange hearing someone else feel quite like they had. But instead of trying to leave like Frisk... they had decided to stay. At least until...

“But it bothered me that everyone was simply clinging on to any moment of happiness they could get. I... knew that feeling too well. So I thought I could do something. Anything. Even if it was dangerous. I was Determined.”

Glancing over finally, they saw Frisk was crouched down low, hugging their knees to their chest. The human was crying.

“If I... If I couldn't reset. If I couldn't manage to do the things that I can with this..power... This Determination... I'd be stuck with some horrible decisions. But... I can fix everything for them. I'll get them to the surface. And I'll give Asriel his body back.”

That was a bit of a surprise. Flowey had torn Frisk up pretty badly. And yet... they wanted to restore him. Like Frisk had done for them.

The human fell silent. And they knew there was something else there. But they didn't want to pry. Though they could guess.

Which meant they'd have to do their best to see that Frisk got a happy ending too. Even if they don't feel they deserve it. It was the least they could do. And anyone that got in their way was going to have hell to pay.

\---------

Sans and Toriel had relaxed enough that they felt like checking on Frisk. But the two monsters had only peeked into the room to see Chara over the human child, humming them a tune. While Sans might have had reservations about Chara, he decided that it was best to let them prove they could be a good person. And Toriel had simply thought the sight was too precious to interrupt.

Toriel saw Sans out, the skeleton grinning at her as he said he had to get back to his brother. And Toriel needed rest herself. It had been quite draining to heal the human child of such terrible wounds.

The small home in the ruins fell into a peaceful silence. Chara stayed with Frisk, keeping an eye on them the whole while. It was so peaceful. So quiet. So happy.

Flowey couldn't stand it. But for now he could only sit back and watch patiently, mulling over the idea that Chara was somehow alive. And with a soul! Why, he'd simply kill for a soul like that!

“Just what kind of power does your Determination have Frisk? Golly, I can't wait to find out.”


	11. Forward Is The Only Way Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forward is the only path you can go.
> 
> Because looking back is too painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another long period of time between chapters. Partly due to me coming down with another horrible fever. Partly due to work. But mostly because I'm lazy. Like Sans.
> 
> I suppose I should warn that with things picking up as they are, the POV is going to change quite a bit. Feel free to leave a comment if there is a certain character you want to see take focus.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The only light in the room was filtering in through the cracks of the door. The hallway outside the bedroom was always well let, at least as far as you'd ever seen. The lamp in the corner had been turned off, leaving the room at a comfortable level of light. Not so dark as to scare someone, but not bright enough to make it hard to sleep.

It was rather different from the kind of room you were used to. Too much light. And too much noise. In fact, you had actually gotten used to it so much that such a comfortable room was quite strange. But in a good, loving way.

Laying there in the bed, staring up at the ceiling, you wanted to take a moment to think. But you couldn't help that nagging feeling. _Get up._ You weren't sure why, but you felt like you had to keep moving. Even though your body still ached. Toriel had done a great deal for you, but even she had her limits it would seem. Perhaps once she'd rested enough, she would heal the rest of your aches and pains. But...

A light mutter snapped your gaze down, resting upon a figure laying against the end of your bed. A chair had been pulled up, and you could make out Chara laying their head down on the foot of the bed, their arms folded under their cheek. They had fallen asleep at your side. You can remember them lending an ear to your worries and troubles within your dream. But it wasn't just a dream, was it? They'd been inside your head to help.

The thought of Chara helping anyone, least of all you, made you smile. That was certainly a step in the right direction. It was much better than what they'd done prior.

You pulled your legs back slowly, slipping out from under the covers and planting your feet on the floor, being slow and quiet, making sure to not wake them up. You were usually pretty good at that, having a lot of practice in the past. It had proven a helpful thing to learn quickly. There were some people you didn't want to wake up. Not everyone woke up happy.

Your clothes had been pretty torn up thanks to Flowey. But it was alright. Clothing could be replaced. In fact, Toriel had plenty of clothing for children in her room. Finding a small shirt and a sweater that looked like it might have once belonged to Chara, you slipped them on before finding a nice warm pair of pants as well. And some boots too. Last time, you hadn't bothered to use any of the clothing here. But in your shape, you were going to have to bundle up to keep warm.

Once you got bundled up, you slipped open the door, turning the handle quietly before slipping out and letting the door shut with a light click. Hopefully Chara wasn't a super light sleeper. But after waiting a few moments outside the room, you slipped down the hall. The boots had been the only thing you hadn't put on yet, keeping to your stocking feet, not wanting to make too much noise. After a quick check of Toriel's favorite reading spot, and the kitchen, and finding no one, you figured Toriel was asleep herself, or out in the ruins.

You wouldn't likely get a better shot to keep pushing forward without dragging things out here with Chara and Toriel. Chara might understand better, but Toriel certainly wouldn't understand. So you climb down the stairs to the long hallway that led to the exit of the ruins. You still didn't slip on the boots, at least not until you'd made it to the door and on the other side. Normally, here you would meet Flowey. And you were quite tense, expecting perhaps another unpleasant experience like last time. But after a few moments of uncomfortable silence here, you sat down to slip your boots on.

It was time to move forward

\---------

“Sans, you really must recalibrate your puzzles! I know you won't tell me where you went the other day, but I, the Great Papyrus, am certain you were being a lazybones as usual!” It was a normal day, even though it felt anything but normal. Sans found himself only partially listening to his brother berate him this time though. He was thinking about Frisk. Chara. And that annoying flower. Well... now he knew where that thing had been. That place again. Where it had-

“SANS PAY ATTENTION!” Snapped out of his thoughts, he realized he'd been walking straight when his brother had gone down the other path.

“Whoops. Sorry Paps. Guess I'm being a regular numbskull.” The groan from his brother helped the smile on his face, making him feel better. No matter how much Papyrus complained about his jokes, he knew that he enjoyed them.

“As I was saying, Undyne is going to be visiting today. She doesn't come to Snowdin very often herself, but apparently something happened that caught her attention.” And Sans knew what that was. It was hard to keep secrets down here. Well... some secrets anyway. “So try to at least put your best foot forward, for me brother. After all, how will I, the Great Papyrus, get into the Royal Guard if things keep going haywire like they have been?!”

Being a sentry sure was rough. Even more so for his brother. He was tossing himself at this with his usual overenthusiastic nature. And Sans couldn't help but love his brother for it. “Don't worry bro, you work yourself down to the bone enough for the both of us.” A scream of frustration made him chuckle as he watches Papyrus stomp his foot into the snow repeatedly. “Hey it will be fine. I won't be 'skull'king around like usual. You can count on me.” Another cry of frustration, and... laughter?

Both of them turned at the same time to see a human standing nearby, trying to stifle their laughter with their hands. Sans knew who it was instantly. But he knew Papyrus didn't remember. What was Frisk doing here? They were looking pretty pale too. Toriel certainly didn't know they were here. If he wasn't paying attention, he might have even thought it was Chara.

“Sans! Is that... Is that... Could it be...?”

“More Snow?”

“Why yes, it does look like more snow.”

“Hey, who do you think that is standing in that pile of snow over there?”

“OH MY GOD! It's a human!”

More laughter made Sans feel a bit better. At least Frisk was enjoying themselves. Much like they had the other times they'd come through here.

“Human! I, the Great Papyrus, am going to capture you! I will become Popular, and Undyne will certainly let me into the Royal Guard now! Up ahead, you will face puzzles that will confound you! Nyeh Heh Heh!” Before he could say anything, his brother took off down the path they'd just come from. It left him standing here with Frisk. Something he was thankful for.

“Hey Kiddo. Feelin' alright to be walking around?”

The smile faltered on their face for a moment, but they couldn't help but giggle. They'd always enjoyed the hijinks and japes that his brother was so good at providing.

“I'm fine Sans. Besides, I'll be able to rest up plenty once everyone is on the surface.”

Letting out a sigh, he would move forward, giving the kid a small pat on the head. And the sound of a rather loud fart would fill the air. Pulling his hand off of Frisk's head, he'd hold the whoopee cushion up, a huge grin still plastered on his face. “Heh. Alright kiddo. Just be careful okay? You don't have to rush things.”

Even though he was doing his best to make Frisk feel better, he got the feeling something was still up. On the one hand it was a bit annoying, having to really try instead of just kick back and relax. But when he'd felt his brother die, he didn't know what had come over him. He'd been more decisive than he'd been in a long time.

Which was good. And he felt like he had Frisk to thank for that. Sure being lazy would be harder now. But if they could really pull monsters out of the underground and to freedom...

\---------

There was only one thing that really bothered you while going through Papyrus's puzzles. You knew them so well at this point, that you kind of wished you could see what else your puzzle loving friend could come up with. He enjoyed making them, and you certainly enjoyed solving them.

It was a good thing though that you were so familiar with them. Perhaps you had overestimated yourself, but with each puzzle solved, your steps begin to grow heavier, and it was proving harder and harder to catch your breath. The entire time, you felt Sans watching you closely. It was rough to think that you were making him worry. Or perhaps you were just upsetting him. It was really hard to tell. He had always been the hardest person to read, since that smile of his never left his face.

Well you managed to get through them all. And the last one was on the bridge. Which was less about solving any puzzle, and more about Papyrus simply refusing to use his trap on you. Either reason didn't matter. The bridge really was up high. And you felt like the bridge was beginning to sway back and forth. One step in front of the other, you do your best to keep looking forward. Steady breathing, even as your hands shake, your legs tremble as you keep yourself as steady as you can manage.

Once you see Sans and Papyrus, you stop. Once more, you hear the usual ramblings from the skeletons. You want to laugh. They're always so much fun to be around.

Instead you pitch forward, finding standing to have become the hardest thing you've ever done.

You aren't sure how you don't go over the edge of the bridge. You felt a little odd as you slump to your knees, body shaking unsteadily. Looking up, a faint glimmer of blue catches your eye. But you can't tell if you really saw it, or if you are starting to hallucinate.

“Human, are you alright?!”

“C..Come here Papyrus.” Even as the skeleton approaches, you can tell he is moving carefully, the bridge barely shaking at all as he approaches and finally reaches you. You motion him down, and he kneels in front of you before you suddenly latch your arms around his neck, holding on tight as you give a weak laugh.

“Looks like I've been caught by the Great...Papyrus.” It didn't take long for your 'captor' to take hold of you, lifting you up off the bridge as he begins to carry you towards Snowdin. You want to listen to what he and Sans are saying. But it feels safe in Papyrus's arms. And you are feeling quite tired. It couldn't hurt to let them take you at least the rest of the way to Snowdin.

You just need to rest a little bit before you continue.

\---------

Well now Sans felt a bit better. The kid was asleep, and Papyrus was absolutely giddy with excitement. He certainly wasn't staying still for very long. It had taken a bit of convincing to have Frisk rest in their house, rather than the little shed they had. Sans had said he'd keep an eye socket on them.

So here he was, kicking back on the couch downstairs while the kid slept in their brother's room upstairs. And wouldn't you know it, just when he planned on being his usual lazy self...

A knock came at the door.

Giving a small sigh, he knew he had to answer it. Papyrus had run off to recalibrate his traps, saying something about maybe getting even luckier and having TWO humans to capture instead of just one!

Sliding to his feet, Sans would kick on his slippers before shuffling to the door, opening it up wide.

“Well now. Isn't this a surprise.”

A tall figure clad in armor stood in front of him, flanked by a shorter monster. One that looked a bit like a lizard.

“I wasn't expecting Undyne AND Alphys to show up at my house.”

Undyne shoved her way past Sans, making him toss a look at Alphys. But rather than a meek shrug, the royal scientist actually frowned at him. This was certainly new. Keeping an eye on Undyne, he saw her heading up the stairs, heading right for Papy's room. Looked like things weren't going to go well already.

“S..S..Sans. Wh..what is going on? I..I saw you attack a human on my cameras, then disappear with them. And n..now another human shows up...B..But this one you seem to act friendly with right away.”

This was certainly more trouble than it was worth.

“Sorry Alphys. It's complicated. Had a bit of a bone to pick with the one human I suppose.”

The door to his brothers room opened up before Undyne reaches the door, and a figure lurches out, a wild right punch launched for the leader of the Royal Guard.

But Frisk hadn't put any power behind the punch, the light tap landing against Undyne's armor. And Sans saw a flicker of recognition in her face. Like she was trying to remember something forgotten.

_Careful kiddo. You sure you want people remembering everything?_


	12. Not So Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get the happy ending that everyone wants and deserves, you're going to have to dig deep for all the strength you can muster.
> 
> Because something so grand could never have a simple solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I'm doing these characters justice. And if things seem like they've slowed down... well I apologize.
> 
> Even still, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It wasn't a very long rest honestly. At least it hadn't felt like it. Being carried back by Papyrus had left you more rested than the time you'd been able to spend resting in the Skeleton's bed. The car bed... it was quite funny to think about it. But it fit Papyrus quite well. Maybe at one point you might have wanted a bed like that.

Now you just enjoyed any place you could lay your head down to call home.

But the loud thudding sound climbing the stairs had you wide awake. You knew the sound quite well. It had chased you through caves, over bridges, and sometimes even into your dreams. Undyne was here.

And it brought a smile to your face.

Even knowing that Undyne wouldn't remember you, it was nice to think about all the time you'd spent with her. She was absolutely intense, and it was that drive that had helped push you to give your all. No, not just your all, but even more. You were practically throwing yourself at this now with every bit of passion that Undyne gave to everything she did. At least you hoped you were.

Even though you were still tired, you let yourself slip down from the bed and hurry to the door. Flinging it open, you couldn't help but toss that weak, pathetic blow against Undyne's armor. It reminded you so much of before. And you wished that Undyne could share the memory. But everything was all so messed up.

Looking up, you saw the look on her face. Was she remembering? It looked like she wanted to. She was so confused and puzzled by this, that she wasn't raising her voice like she normally did. The thought crossed your mind that you could just let Undyne take you to Asgore. But she was just as likely to just try to take your soul instead. Why risk taking a live human after all?

Glancing down the steps past Undyne, you could see Alphys downstairs. It was quite a surprise honestly. She rarely came out of her lab. Things must have really been thrown for a loop. And of course, Sans looked a bit worried. Wait... did he? He had that same grin on his face that he always had. It really was hard to read him.

“You. Human. I don't know what kind of game you're playing here. But if you think I'm going to let you manipulate all the monsters in the Underground.” Undyne was snarling, the memory obviously not surfacing. It would probably take much more to get her to remember the past. You weren't even sure how Sans could remember. Flowey could because he had that power. But Sans...

Well you didn't have too much time to think about it as a blue spear points right in your face, while Undyne grabs hold of your hair and yanks you up off your feet. And boy, did that hurt. But you'd been through worse lately, and this pain was easy to push through.

“U..Undyne... things seem a b..bit strange. Maybe we sh..should-” You could tell Alphys wanted to put this puzzle together.

“And wait for them to take control of everyone? Papyrus and Sans are already under their control obviously!”

It was hard to remember that Undyne didn't know you anymore. That she was saying these things because she didn't know you wanted nothing more than to help everyone. But it still stung. And maybe it would be better if you just stopped here. Maybe... But no, you'd come this far. You were determined to see it all through. Even if you'd messed things up time and time again. You owed to everyone to set them all free, rather than hope that whatever would happen would resolve things.

“Uhm... Miss Undyne? Ah... we should take this outside... and away from everyone. I don't care where you take me, just don't mess up Snowdin, or Sans and Papyrus's house.” You needed time to think. And you did mean what you said. What could you do? It wasn't like the first two times. And it had been hard enough then when you weren't so beaten down.

Undyne was glaring at you before they'd finally let go of your hair, letting you drop down to the floor. You would have collapsed, but apparently Sans was doing his best to help you discretely. You manage to land on your feet a bit, and try to keep from looking at Sans. After all, you don't want to get him in any more trouble.

“Alright punk! Lets go to where I'm going to bury you! After all, we only need one last soul and we can all go free!” This was going to be pretty rough. Letting out a sigh, you would nod your head and move down the stairs ahead of Undyne. She kept her spear out, pointing it at your back as you marched along. You at least knew that the first attack she made would be a frontal attack. She wouldn't open up with a cowardly attack from behind.

You would give Sans a smile, hoping you were reassuring him. Or were you just trying to make yourself feel better? You couldn't afford to reset now. You weren't sure what would happen this time around. Perhaps everything would be fine... But it was still a lingering fear. You also didn't want to rely on the strange power. What happens when someone else with a greater determination comes along, like what happened to Flowey when you arrived?

Once you reached the front door and opened it up to lead out into Snowdin, you were snapped out of your thoughts by someone standing in front of you. Someone about your size, who wasn't looking at you. Instead, his gaze was locked on Undyne behind you. “Yo! Dude! This is...wow! Undyne is actually here in Snowdin!” You couldn't help but cover your mouth and stifle laughter as Monster Kid looks up at the person he idolizes.

His gaze moves down to you and he gives a big grin. God he looks so goofy. But he was possibly one of the nicest monsters you knew. “Dude you know Undyne? How cool is that! Man I'm so jealous.” No one seemed to know just how to react to Monster Kid standing in your way.

“Its pretty cool yeah. Hey, lets hang out later, alright? Undyne is a bit busy right now. But maybe I'll get a chance to introduce you two later.” Monster Kid practically hopped back and forth on his feet in excitement, giving you another huge smile. He looked so happy. At least you were making someone happy right now.

“Yo, really?! That would be so cool! Alright, I'll see you around then dude! Hey, don't tell my parents I was here okay?” The little monster turned around to bolt off, tripping over his feet and landing face first in the snow. But even without arms, he pushed himself back up quickly and bolted off. You let out a sigh of relief, glad that you had managed to get him to leave so easily before Undyne could scold them.

“I don't know what you're planning punk. But it won't matter. Keep moving.” Out the door into the snow, you were already shivering a bit. You were dressed warmer than usual, but still it was much too cold. Undyne didn't seem to care much for the cold either. Neither did Alphys. But they quickly followed along. Glancing back, you saw Sans hesitate in the doorway. He certainly looked like he wanted to follow. But he'd grin, giving you a nod before shutting the door.

He could follow along easily enough after all. And he probably had to talk to his brother first to make sure he wouldn't come looking for you.

It would be better if he didn't come and interrupt whatever was going to happen next.

\---------

You were quite grateful when you finally enter Waterfall. No more cold, no more snow. It wasn't that you hated Snowdin, but right now being cold was simply draining you a bit too much. Not that your body stopped shivering as you walk ahead of Undyne. She had actually fallen back, and her spear had disappeared. But you knew she could summon it at a moments notice.

Every step was difficult, being treated like you were a criminal like this. She just wanted to free monsters, but it was still hard to have someone you'd become good friends with treat you this way. _Maybe you deserve it though._

You try to not let yourself drown in your own thoughts, knowing that going down that path might shake your determination. Determination that you had your friends to thank for at this point. You wouldn't have made it this far without them, even if they didn't all know you anymore.

“U..Undyne... maybe we're wrong about the human. They don't seem so bad. And I don't really think they're controlling other monsters. They l..look like they're tired and lost in their own thoughts.” It made you feel a bit better as you pass by the echo flowers, part of you wanting to listen to them. Even though some people found the distant echoes of the flowers to be a bit odd, and possibly creepy, you always found them to be quite interesting.

Alphys must have been working up the courage to try and defend you the entire time.

“You're kidding right?! Alphys, this human is the last one! We can't just hold hands and be friends! For all we know, they're just pretending. Humans are strong after all! You told me yourself. I'll show you!”

You had already come to a stop. After all, while Alphys had kept her voice low, Undyne had been shouting loudly. You didn't know if she could do anything but shout. For a moment, you wondered if that might be where Papyrus picked it up from...

A blue spear landed in the ground ahead of you, and you turned to face Undyne. You couldn't put it off, no matter how much you wanted to. Undyne's blue spear was pointed at you again as she stands there, glaring daggers at you.

“Its time human. I'm going to defeat you, here and now, for monsters everywhere! So take up that spear, and face me head on!”

_**Damn it Frisk where the hell did you go?!** _

Well that wasn't good... Chara was awake. You couldn't involve them and Toriel with this. That might make things worse. At least it would take a while for them to get here.

_Sorry Chara. Monsters deserve to be free. They've been waiting so long, I don't want them to wait a moment longer than they have to._

You could hear the scream of frustration from Chara. It made you smile. Not long ago, Chara wouldn't have been concerned about anyone. They would have wanted everyone to suffer. Now...

You quickly bring the spear up in front of you as a wave of blue spears comes flying straight at you, wincing in pain as one of them manages to catch your side before you can defend. Now was not a good time to internalize. Undyne was quite serious about this, and you knew just how tough they were.

“Undyne, I won't fight you. I don't want to fight anyone. I'm trying to free monsters...”

“Hah! You, free monsters?! Then you'll give up your soul! Its that simple!” If it were that simple, you would have. But there were still things you had to do. More spears appeared all around you. Taking a deep breath, you would focus. They started off a bit faster than you were used to. But now that you had your mind on avoiding getting hit, it was easier to block all the spears with the one in hand. You would spin in place, pivoting on your right foot, holding the spear up like it was a shield, rather than using it like the weapon it was.

You couldn't run from Undyne this time. You would have to face them head on. And for how long, you weren't certain.

How long could you even hold out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going a bit slower haven't they? Well things are about to pick up, I promise. Hopefully not only in the story, but also in the speed at which I can manage to get these chapters out. I really need to get back to putting out a chapter at least every other day like I had intended from the start.


	13. You Didn't Cry For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you don't call for help, doesn't mean no one will come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Tumblr account recently. Torin2Sequel. Don't really feel like saying much else right now to be honest.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

You were glad that Undyne's magical spears glowed blue, making each one stand out against the darkness of the underground. But it was such an odd thing to be grateful for. If you could, you would rather be grateful for Undyne not trying to kill you. Holding the magical spear Undyne had given you to defend yourself with, you felt your arms aching in pain as you block another onslaught. Yet it felt like for every attack you blocked, two more, maybe even three more took their place, hovering in place and ready to shoot forward.

The speed of the attacks kept increasing. Every time Undyne let up for a moment, which normally would have left you to run away, you stood your ground. Just where did all that energy come from for her? She was certainly very **determined** to see you dead. If this had been like the first time, you probably could have gotten through already.

“Grrr... Enough of this punk! I'm going to end this right now!” Another wave of spears were blocked as you feel like your body is moving on its own. If it wouldn't have been for that automatic movement you were somehow settling into, you were sure the spears would overwhelm you.

“Right. Now!” Again, but this time you had to twist your body out of the way of a wave of spears you couldn't possibly hope to block. Not at the speed you were moving.

“RIGHT. NOW!” The anger in Undyne's voice made you shake and tremble a bit. Not only were spears flying at you from all directions, spears were starting to pop up from underneath your feet, sending you tumbling along the ground. Luckily, you kept your fingers wrapped tightly around the spear in your hand. Swinging it up overhead in an arc to knock away another wave of spears, even as more of them imbedded in the ground all around you.

The area around you was littered with extra spears that had imbedded into the ground. The ones that had been knocked down to lay on the ground vanished, but the ones that were sticking up were staying behind. You didn't dare touch them, as they were made of magic. And avoiding them was becoming harder and harder.

"RRRAAAAAAHHHH! Fine then! Time for my **_SPECIAL ATTACK!_** ”

That was new, and it made you feel quite nervous. Undyne was strong enough without having some special attack like everyone else seemed to have. But you didn't have time to dwell too much on how you were going to get out of this. The glow underneath your feet let you know that more spears were coming. Leaping back to avoid them, you tried to avoid touching the spear that was imbedded behind you. Landing near it you-

“AAAAGGGHHH!” The scream passed your lips as the sudden searing pain filled your back. You wanted to try and figure out just what had happened, your head turning slightly. The spear wasn't in the ground, pointing into the air, a small trail of blue energy leading from where it had lashed out into your back. It was like fire and ice were biting into your spine now, the spear you held in your hands clattering to the ground.

“Hah! Take that! You didn't even last a second into my special attack!”

When had you collapsed to your knees? You couldn't feel how tired you were anymore. The only thing there was the searing pain that seemed to intensify in your back. The world around was spinning, but you could still see the magical spears filling the air, all pointing at you.

“Time to finish you off so monsters can go free!”

And then everything went dark.

\---------

This was a fine mess everything had turned into. And it was partially his fault. Sans had forgotten, at least for a little while, that Alphys had cameras set up all over the place. It was something he didn't like to think about really. It was kind of creepy to be honest. Someone could always be watching. And there was also the fact that she kept recordings of what happened.

Perhaps it was a good thing too? Well right now Sans was cursing his laziness. He should have sought out Alphys at some point. And now Frisk was in trouble. They were a tough, determined kid. He was certain normally they could pull through. But after having rescued them from that flower, and then not much longer having them push through the puzzles his brother had set up...

Well it made him realize just how much they were pushing themselves.

This time he'd worked a bit harder to keep his promise. He'd watched them closely, helping them get through their encounter with the dogs. He didn't want to keep them from any interaction. With time having been reset and changed so much, he didn't want to possibly break things even more than they had already been.

And now the kid was in Undyne's 'care' and Sans had to move quickly. Who knew how much time he had. There would be no lazing about this time.

When this was all over, he certainly planned to ketch-up on all his lazy-bones time.

First order of business was to find his brother. If Papyrus came back to a missing human, he'd be all over Snowdin looking for them. But he already knew they were back at their puzzles. He took a shortcut, ending up at the first puzzle. No dice. Another shortcut and he almost ran right into Papyrus, startling his brother.

“SANS! Have you decided to join me and recalibrate your puzzle?!” The hopeful smile on his brothers face made him grin, chuckling a bit as he shook his head.

“Nah bro.” The huff of annoyance and stomp of Papyrus's boot made his grin widen even more. “Listen, we'll have to save that for another time. Undyne came by. She has the human.”

“Oh?” Papyrus looked confused, as well he should. He hadn't reported the 'capture' of the human yet.

“Yeah. And her actions right now, as you would put it, are a bit... 'murder-y'.”

The confusion was quickly replaced with a worried look. Leave it to his brother to feel concern for someone that was supposed to be their enemy technically. But then again, he probably couldn't hate anyone.

Even someone that had killed him.

“So yeah. The kid went with her to Waterfall. I need to get some more help bro. You know how Undyne can get when she is... determined. So I'll meet you there alright?” He gave a wink to his bro, not waiting for a response before he took another shortcut.

He wasn't looking forward to asking help from them. But he'd have to put his feeling aside for now.

\---------

Everything was dark. But why hadn't there been a sudden spike of pain? Your soul hadn't shattered either. Your back still hurt, and it felt like the pain searing through your mind from that was finally starting to subside.

“Papyrus, what do you think you're doing?!”

You tried to lift your head to look around, but you still couldn't see anything. No wait, that wasn't true. And it wasn't completely dark either. It was hard to tell, but...

You were surrounded by a wall of bones that had formed a tent over your body, completely blocking you off from everything. For a moment, you wanted to panic. If Undyne sent spears up under you...

“Undyne! The human is not dangerous to anyone! And they are unwell! If you want to fight them you should at least wait until they are recovered!” The bones would pull back into the ground, leaving you to shield your eyes for a moment. But even that proved to be quite hard. You wanted to stand, but your body slumped forward instead.

Scaly hands caught you, straining a bit under your weight to let you down to the ground gently. “Thanks Alphys.”

“Are you kidding me PUNK?!” You could tell even from your rather uncomfortable spot on the ground that Undyne wanted to say more. But Papyrus wasn't budging on this. He kept himself standing there between the two of you, acting as your shield. A shield you didn't really deserve.

“Bro has a tendoncy to get in over his skull, but tibia honest... He's not alone in this.”

Hearing Sans suddenly behind you made you feel at least a little bit better. You knew he'd back his brother up. He might be a lazy-bones, but his brother meant a lot to him. Glancing over your shoulder, you felt your heart catching in your throat. You shrank a bit into yourself moment's before you were engulfed in warm furry arms. Already the pleasant feeling of healing magic was flowing into you. And though you couldn't see it, you knew that Toriel was tired and pushing herself.

_For you. For someone as ungrateful as you._

And Chara was there too. Though you can tell they were bristling with anger and frustration. But they stayed silent, remaining by Toriel's side. At least for now, they were holding back the words they wanted to say. Even though they could have easily had a private chit chat with you inside your head. You still weren't sure how that link still worked, but for now you couldn't think of it. You could only really be thankful that the pain was subsiding.

“Ugh... fine then. Geez, making me feel like I'm the bad guy in this. Though with how much of a weenie that twerp is, maybe I was for picking on them.” All that tension bundled up like a tight ball inside of you finally unwound itself. While it wasn't a picture perfect victory, you could tell that things were going to get better.

Though you could tell you were going to get an earful once you'd recovered. But it wasn't a worry that was with you for long. You let your eyes drift shut, feeling utterly exhausted as you press into Toriel.

And you drifted off into the uneasy dreams that wouldn't let you forget all your mistakes.


	14. Silence Can Sometimes Become The Loudest Call For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They won't let you drag yourself down that dark path. Even though they they have only known you a short time, they have all come to care for you.
> 
> Will the future hold the happy ending you've fought so hard to hold on to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't felt like writing lately. I want to write, but don't all the same. Hence this chapter being another short one, since I don't really want to force it out and end up ruining it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

No one was sure how long Frisk was going to be out. The kid certainly didn't seem the type to want to stay down for long. And though she didn't want to make the child feel like a prisoner, Toriel had agreed to letting Alphys install some security on the door leading into Frisk's room. Though she had drawn the line at letting the curious scientist install cameras in the Ruins.

Sans meanwhile was trying to puzzle together just why everyone was helping the kid so much. Perhaps on a subconscious level everyone remembered them? Well after spending a whole two minutes mulling it over in his mind, Sans decided to kick back and relax. Or at least that was what he wanted. But there were so many things running through his skull.

Even if the worst person can change, it still doesn't forgive what they've done. Frisk had earned his trust with their actions, though he was a bit worried about how they were pushing themselves. Chara on the other hand...

Well Toriel seemed to be a good moral compass for them. And just how did they return to the land of the living anyway? Determination was his first thought. Just how powerful was that ability? Well, if it could bend time and space so easily, he supposed creating a body wasn't too big a stretch.

And whats more, that stupid flower...

But Sans kept grinning as Chara stepped out of the room Frisk was in. He didn't wait to be noticed, or even ask permission. His boney hand gripped tight on Chara's shoulder. The wince of pain on their face flashed by, just like their surroundings. It had gotten a bit darker from the shortcut Sans had taken, landing them in the middle of the judgment hall.

It was almost funny in a way. Chara, despite having already faced his judgment, had never made it here. Not for lack of trying though. He certainly had Frisk to thank for their victory. It was something he didn't want to ever forget, and wouldn't want to let anyone else forget either. But he had to. It was probably too dangerous now to restore everyone's memories of the past time-lines.

There he went, letting himself drift into his own thoughts again. And with his eyes closed and that permanent grin on his face, one might think he was sleeping. Chara had turned to face him, but hadn't said a word.

“Hey buddy. You seem a little rattled. Whats the matter? A little friendly chat with me doesn't tickle your funny bone?” But even though his tone was light and the grin on his face probably as big as it could ever get, his eye sockets were empty, leaving the little hellion to simply stare into the empty voids.

“You hate me too huh? Not that I can blame you.” Their gaze had shifted down and away. Interesting. He didn't really peg them for being anything but headstrong and abrasive. What had changed so quickly?

“Hate you? Nah... I just don't trust you. Y O U D I R T Y B R O T H E R K I L L E R.”

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sans really wanted to crack a joke about it too. But he didn't want to really steer this conversation. He needed to observe their actions a bit more.

The heavy sigh that came next had his eyes returning to normal as he watched closely, taking in their body language. They seemed a bit conflicted. Their hands twitching a bit, as if they wanted to curl those fingers around something. But the pained look on their face said something else entirely. Was that regret? For not getting away with it, or for what they'd done? It was pretty hard to tell, even for him.

“You shouldn't trust me. For Frisk's sake. They worked hard to save my soul, but I don't know if what they did really worked. I'll...be honest. Even though you have no reason to believe me, I think it's possible that I might become broken again. And I don't want to ruin everything that Frisk is working towards.”

Wow. That was pretty heavy stuff. Sans kept the same expression on his face despite the fact that he was faltering a bit on the inside.

“Welp, thanks for that buddy. 'Soul'd you feel a bit stabby again, I'll cut right to the chase and point you back in the right direction.” And the groans at his jokes were reward enough. He wasn't about to start flinging them around again with his magic, but he could torment them in other ways.

“Anyway, one thing I want to discuss before we head back.” Chara tensed again, Sans could tell. Why? “You're the human that was taken in long ago by the king and queen.” It was less a question though. Sans was pretty sure he'd hit the nail on the head. It would explain the whole 'broken demonic soul possession' thing they'd done.

And the nod was all he needed before laying his boney hand on their shoulder again. “Yeah... thought so.”

\---------

_Get up._

_They've waited long enough already._

_You've rested long enough._

_It's your fault they aren't free already._

_GET UP._

_The only reason they still care about you is because YOU TOOK THEIR MEMORIES._

_Did you bring Chara back hoping they'd do YOUR job for you?_

_Useless._

_**GET UP.** _

\---------

It was so hot. You couldn't tell where you were, everything still spinning around you. It felt like Hotland, but it was much too dark for that. You wanted to sit up, but every inch of your body suddenly screamed out against the movement. It took you a moment to remember why. It felt like it had been nearly weeks since your run in with Undyne. And though your body hadn't been battered too much, your soul had taken quite a bit of damage.

Had it been enough that it would have normally sent you back? It certainly seemed that way, with how badly your body was burning up. Or perhaps that was a fever racing through your head after you foolishly made your way to Snowdin in your condition.

_“...y ..chi...”_ The voice barely reached you, but you could feel soft hands lifting your head up before cool water passed your lips. And you drank, thirsty from the heat of the room. And you let your eyes close as you felt another feeling pass through your body. It was... warm. But not an uncomfortable, stifling warmth that threatened to make it hard to breath. It felt like love was wrapping you up in a gentle hug.

_You don't deserve it._

_What have you done besides make everyone worry and work themselves ragged?_

What had ripped away that warm, caring feeling? It was like something dark was hovering over you. Pressing down into your chest. Down your nostrils and throat as you began to choke and cough. If you could have moved, you would have tried to claw and push away from whatever it was.

But you didn't have to. Were their more hands now? Each pair had their own feeling to them. Love. Determination. Laughter. Strength. Wisdom. And... Spaghetti? No wait... that was Kindness. Each feeling was pulling you away from that dark force. And it was steering you towards another feeling. Something that you were now reaching towards, wanting to hold on to and help guide towards the future.

HOPE.


	15. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't as if you meant for everything to go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone that has left Kudos. Thank you so much. Each time I see a new one, it really lifts my spirits.
> 
> I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. To make a long story short, I haven't been in a good place. My grandpa passed away, and I was struggling with a lot of turmoil. Mostly the inner kind. I think its probably the most depressed I've ever felt. And I don't deal with depression the way most people do.
> 
> Anyway, you didn't come here to read about my problems. You came for the story. One thing I have to say is that this chapter took a while to write once I could sit down and write it. But once I started, it actually began to help pull me out of my funk.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There was only so much healing magic could do. They knew that. Everyone knew that. It didn't stop Toriel from trying day in and day out to fix Frisk. Toriel seemed to at least know that it wouldn't help if she ran herself ragged. For all any of them knew, this was a battle of attrition. The skeleton brothers came every day. At first Papyrus had been pretty confused as to why Frisk wasn't recovering. But it hadn't taken much to convince him that they just needed time.

Time and a lot of readings of Fluffy Bunny stories.

Undyne visited as often as her job would allow. And she was certainly frustrated that there was a problem she couldn't suplex or smash into pieces. But she was at least confident that if she couldn't do anything, Alphys could. Poor Alphys. Even with all her books and knowledge, there wasn't much she could do either. At least not until Frisk woke up.

They didn't leave Frisk once. The others would come and go, Toriel being the most present (it was her home after all), but they refused to leave Frisk's side if they could help it. Papyrus had started taking to bringing them 'encouragement' spaghetti. After all, they were such a great human friend to Frisk! And Sans... well that look on his face never changed. But every time they were praised, they felt their skin crawl.

It left a horrible feeling in the pit of their stomach.

They hated it. They found their hands curling and uncurling when their mind began to drift, and they missed the feeling of the knife in their hand. It was a calming focus for them. They needed it. But they denied themselves that particular item. The only other thing they wanted... well that was with Asgore. Their locket. How long would they have to wait?

But they cut off that train of thought before it led to them feeling anger towards Frisk. It wasn't easy to quell their anger. But they only had to remember just how horrible all those years of isolation felt. That hatred and despair they'd been lost to. And the fact that despite all they'd done, Frisk had helped them. Probably at a great cost to themselves. They would probably deny it, but you didn't bring someone back from the dead and restore their body without some kind of price to pay.

“My Child?”

Ah, Toriel was here. Yet another morning had come. A sleepless night as they wrestled with their feelings, trying to keep any dark thoughts in check. They shifted their gaze to the door, slowly rising up from the chair next to Frisk's bed. But even as they stood, they felt their body beginning to pitch forward a bit. It was the oddest sensation, their eyes going wide.

_Chara's foot caught as they approached the hole. And though they threw their hands out, there was no stopping themselves from tumbling over the edge, wind whipping past their body as a scream ripped from their throat as their helplessness consumed them almost as much as the darkness that pressed in all around them._

They didn't know what had happened. They were laying down now on the floor, a pillow under their head and something warm on their forehead. Blinking, they looked up to see Toriel's worried expression. Things were blurry, but coming back into focus. It made them realize that they weren't resting their head on a pillow, but their mother's lap as she gently brushed their hair back. It made their stomach churn seeing such concern for them. They hadn't exactly done anything to deserve it, had they?

“Chara, you should get some sleep my child. Let us help Frisk so you can get some rest. You-”

“NO!” Was that their voice? Cracking and frightened. They weren't used to feeling like that. Did they feel scared? That was stupid. But they knew why they didn't sleep. “No...” Their voice was softer this time as they watched their mother look upon them with growing concern. “I...I can't. I don't want to sleep.” God they sounded like such a child. But even so, they really didn't. “I'll remember. The nightmares will be waiting.”

“Chara... My child...” Toriel's growing concern made their hatred boil behind their eyes. They could feel their hands beginning to clench and then unfurl, grasping for a knife. Why couldn't she understand? They'd done things so horrible that only nightmares awaited them. Hissing, they quickly sat up, which proved to be a bad idea. The room spun around them again, and their body began to pitch to the side. But warm hands wrapped around them, pulling them in tight.

Toriel said nothing though. She simply began to hum quietly, her hand brushing through their hair, her warmth spreading through them. When had they grown cold? It felt nice. So nice. They bit back tears, wrapping their arms around their mother. They really had missed this. But even held in such a warm loving embrace, they could only feel regret.

\---------

A blank ceiling greeted your vision as you finally felt yourself waking up. Were you awake though? Some of your dreams had almost convinced you that you had woken up. Only the realization other times that you had 'awoken' that no one was around had ever let you know that you were lost to the land of dreams. Blinking your eyes a few times, you let your head turn, feeling much too tired still to lift yourself up. Ah, you recognized this room almost instantly. Your...no... Chara's room in Toriel's home.

There was a soft humming coming from the two figures that were sitting on the floor nearby. You couldn't make out who it was at first, but as your gaze began to focus, you noticed that it was Toriel and Chara. They both looked quite worn out from here. Like they were running themselves ragged with worry. Chara especially looked pretty terrible. Like they hadn't slept at all. But they had each other. They'd be fine. You didn't want to interrupt them, returning your gaze to the ceiling and letting your eyes shut. After all, you were so very tired still.

You just hoped that such a lovely sight was real, and that you weren't just dreaming it.

It didn't feel like your eyes were shut for that long before things began to become quite muddied. You couldn't really focus on anything. Which was fine. But before you could start to enjoy the little bit of nothing, you felt a hard yank on your arm. Opening your eyes, you were stumbling along down a hallway. Someone... an adult whose features were too blurry to make out, was pulling you along, and you had to hurry to keep up.

“Think about what you've done.” The words were echoing off the walls, ringing in your head. A door was pulled open, and you were shoved inside. You caught yourself on the floor, coughing and covering your mouth. Dust. Dust everywhere. It swirled around you, clutching at your shoulder. _Why_. Your guts twist and turn as you hold back the bile rising in your throat. _Why?_ It felt like the dust was crawling up your back, clutching its grasp around you.

_W H Y ?_

Your stomach heaves and you want to vomit. But the dust is filling your mouth now, choking you. You can't breath! You can't scream! Help! Someone, anyone!

_But why should anyone come to help a real monster like you?_

_You've been nothing but trouble._

_Even before you came to the Underground._

_Isn't it your fault they're gone?_

_And you thought you could make it all better by disappearing._

_AS IF ANY CHOICE YOU MAKE IS THE RIGHT ONE._

Your eyes finally flutter open, and you find yourself drenched in sweat now, rather than your skin cracking and dry as the dust sucks every bit of moisture and warmth from your body. Staring up at the ceiling again, you bite back the sob that threatens to tear itself from your throat. After all, you didn't want to bother anyone.

But you can feel your Determination slipping through your fingers. Much like the dust of everything you've ever held dear.


	16. Something is WRONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days it doesn't just rain.
> 
> It pours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another apology about how long it took me to come out with another chapter. This time, I found myself just unable to write anything for this story. So I tried to just write something else to see if I could get myself back on track. It took a lot longer than I had intended too.
> 
> As for the other thing I started to write... well I have another Undertale fanfic that I posted up. Feel free to check it out.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Every waking moment was feeling even worse. Not that sleep was much better for you. The taste of dust in your mouth followed you into your waking moments. It ruined the taste of food, and you could barely manage to drink no matter how thirsty you were. Even as you tried to put on a brave face for Toriel and assure her you were getting better, you could tell she knew something was wrong. After all, Chara could most certainly tell. And if she could...

She wouldn't keep it a secret from Toriel.

It had only been a week since you'd finally come to, which had been a full two days after you had passed out. So much time had passed, you could help but feel worse with every passing day that you hadn't managed to free the monsters. So finally you had to talk with Toriel about having Alphys run some tests on you. After all, part of you was certain that whatever was wrong with you was related to your Determination.

Or maybe your lack of it ever since you'd woken up.

You could tell from the look on her face that Toriel didn't like it. She was worried about you. But all you had to do was give her your best smile and assure her that Alphys would never harm you, and would do everything she could to help you. She was still worried... but she did understand the need to at least try to figure out what was wrong.

Were you just going through the motions now? Your arms felt like lead weights were tied to them. Your body was sluggish. And just traveling to the lab was taxing. Toriel had stayed behind, still keeping herself in her self-imposed exile. But Chara, Papyrus, and even Sans were with you. It took what little determination you felt you still had to keep from asking Sans to use one of his 'shortcuts'. At least all you had to do was make it to the River Person's boat in Snowdin. And once on the boat, you sat down and rested as you were ferried over to Hotland.

“ALPHYS! Sans and I have brought the humans here for you to give them a check up! After all, their health is very important! They are the first human friends of the Great Papyrus after all!” You couldn't help but crack a smile as the loud skeleton practically busted down the door to the lab. Both Sans and Chara had stayed silent the entire trip. You really weren't expecting them to be all that chatty though. Sans probably had a hard enough time of it, bringing himself to trust Chara. At least he seemed to trust you enough. Though he didn't want to leave his brother alone with the ones responsible for his death last time around.

“Uhm... are you alright? We don't have to run these tests now...if...if you aren't up to it we can do it another time.” You had slipped into your thoughts again, and hadn't even realized Alphys had approached you. She was waving her hand in front of your face, and you could see the concerned look from Papyrus as well.

“It's alright. We need to do this.” You give your best smile even as you feel yourself faltering a bit. Not in your intention though. You felt at least a bit determined to find out what was wrong with you. But your body felt like it was fighting what you wanted right now.

At least with all your friends here you could count on their support.

_Friends that you don't deserve._

_What would they say if they knew you'd erased their happy ending so easily?_

“Sans knows.”

“Frisk?” Oh no, had you said that out loud? You felt yourself flushing a bit as Alphys looks to you. She had been taking you over to a couch that she'd set up in her lab. There were also instruments set up near the couch that you didn't quite recognize, since they hadn't been here before.

“Ah..I mean...Sans knows how important this is.” You could practically feel the skeleton's eyes on your back now, sending a small shiver up your spine. But at least Alphys seemed to accept that right now.

_You can't escape your mistakes._

_You aren't nearly as perfect as you pretend to be._

_They'd be better off without you._

It was getting harder and harder to ignore the growing uncertainty gnawing at the back of your mind. Just what were you going to do when everyone knew the truth? It was only a matter of time after all. And you'd be alone again, wouldn't you?

“Hey.” Fingers would snap in front of your face as you look up, seeing Chara standing in front of you. They didn't look too happy, frowning down at you, their red eyes feeling like they might burn a hole right through you. You couldn't help but look away now though, a bit embarrassed. After all, you remembered now that the two of you had a sort of link still. So they probably could feel at least a bit of what you felt.

“Stay Determined. That's what my dad used to tell me...” Their voice was quiet. Words meant for you alone obviously. And you couldn't help but smile up at them now. It couldn't be the greatest thing to remember their past with all that had gone wrong. But still they were trying to help you through things now. Perhaps just this little check up. Or maybe they knew just how much inner turmoil you were in.

“Thanks Chara. I'll be fine.” It felt like a lie though. But you were good at lying by now, weren't you? Not that you were all that proud of it.

“Okay Frisk...if y..you're ready... just lay down and we'll begin.”

\---------

They felt a bit nervous as they watched Alphys pace back and forth. The testing had passed quickly. Or rather, it seemed like it went by far too quickly. And while Frisk slept, they had all stepped out for a moment to get the news. And even though Alphys hadn't said anything, and had just spent the last few minutes pacing, they were already feeling quite upset.

“Th..This shouldn't be possible. I've never seen this before.” The distress in the monster's voice practically hit them like a wave, making them want to just sit down.

They all wanted to ask what was wrong. But now...

Now they were afraid of what they'd learn about the state Frisk was in.

“Their body...they have no determination anymore. Or at least... not enough to give any real readings. I don't understand it at all. From all my experiments with the other souls, no matter how much I took from them, their levels never went down.”

Taking a deep breath, they would shut their eyes, bowing their head.

“I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Frisk has been very determined to get better and to continue on their journey! How is it they have no Determination left?!” Papyrus was as loud as ever. Even standing nowhere near him, it made them wince.

“Yeah, it isn't like you can just de-terminate their determination. You sure your readings were right Alphys?” It certainly said something about how everyone was feeling when no one even bothered to pay any mind to the terrible joke.

“I think I know.”

Everyone was now staring, and they couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. They all hated them, didn't they? Even now they were probably thinking it was their fault.

And it was.

“Frisk used up a lot of their Determination somehow. To bring me back. I...I still don't know how they did it honestly. But that... and then being attacked, and pushing themselves even into a fight with Undyne...”

They fell silent, and as the silence pressed around them, they couldn't help but turn around, about to head back towards Frisk. They had to know. They had to take it back. Even if Chara selfishly didn't want them to...

But hands grabbed their shoulders gently, keeping them from going anywhere. Turning their head, they saw both Sans and Papyrus holding onto them.

“HUMAN! This isn't your fault! Do not worry, I am sure if we all put our minds to it, we can come up with a way to cure our friend! Normally I would suggest my famous Spaghetti, but even the Great Papyrus cannot make dish that will restore determination!”

“You could say its impastable.”

“SANS THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR JOKES!”

Alphys certainly didn't look nearly as optimistic, still fidgeting and pacing a bit. But perhaps that was just her default look. She certainly was a nervous wreck. Sort of like how they felt right now.

“Even so. I'm going to tell them. They deserve to at least let me know if they want their determination back. I can't keep it if it isn't mine.”

Papyrus looked a bit sad at your words, letting go of them. Sans let go as well, his eyes closing even as that smile remains on his face, though it looked a bit strained.

“If that is what you want to do Human...”

“Heh...pal... I doubt Frisk would take their determination back even if you forced them. But hey, knock yourself out.” Watching Sans shrug, they would let out a sigh, nodding their head. He was probably right. But they had to try. They had to...

Their head snapped up as they suddenly bolted back inside, cursing under their breath even as the monsters followed them, a bit confused at first. But they soon understood their anger and frustration as they all searched through the lab.

Frisk was gone.


	17. You'll do anything for a happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel the end closing in at an alarming rate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another month went by, and finally I'm back to writing. Distractions, depression, work, and to top it all off, computer issues. I had lost around 1000 words that I had written for this chapter. But in the end, that proved to be a blessing in disguise. I hadn't really been happy with what I had been writing. Then this came to me, and I felt a lot better about everything I had written.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“You really mean it then?”

You nod your head, trying to give them your best smile.

“Fine then. I suppose I'll trust you. Frisk... See you soon.”

Things hadn't broken down this time. The True Labs hadn't gone dark. The power didn't go out. And you were quite thankful for that. It really seemed like something had to go right for once. Clasping your hands over your arms, you practically hug yourself as you enter the second elevator. The one that would take you to Asgore. Taking a deep breath, you would push the button to start up the elevator.

Going through New Home had always choked you up. Though it felt like home, there was that air of sadness that hung over everything. Despair and the loss of hope. The Monsters really did need to go free. It was the one thought that kept repeating over and over in your head. And you were certain it was your own thoughts that repeated it like a mantra.

You stopped before the one doorway, your legs shaking a bit. You remembered this place. This eerie hallway. Sans had judged you here. Stepping inside, you would try to keep yourself calm. After all, Sans wouldn't be here, right? Though the shadows of this hallway were making your imagination run wild. Images of Sans and you... or was it Chara? A fierce fight raging on. Blood. Dust.

“Heya kid.” The sudden voice echoed through the quiet hallway, making you jump and spin around. There he was. Behind you instead of in front of you. That same smile. Was he here to judge you again? You were certain if he did, he'd find you guilty. Guilty of so much pain and suffering. “You're pretty determined to keep going despite everything, aren't you? Well, I already had you pegged as the kind from before.”

You nodded your head, moving to lean on one of the pillars in the hallway. For some reason, you weren't afraid of Sans stopping you. Anyone else though probably would.

“Kid... I really do hope you succeed. Break this cycle of everything repeating. After all, we'd be boned if you didn't.” He gave you a wink, and you chuckled despite how tired you felt. “And hey, afterwards we can grab a bite to eat. And you can finally rest. Been a pretty rough journey for you.” At that, you had to turn your gaze away. He sounded a lot more hopeful than he ever had. Was it really because of you? Or because he could tell things were going to finally finish, one way or another?

You feel his hand come to rest gently on your shoulder, making you look up at his face. He was smiling of course. But you could see his eye sockets looked happy too. The subtle way they looked like they were smiling as well. It made you smile too. “You know you're not alone. I'm rootin for ya kid. And I may be a lazy-bones, but if you need any help, just say the word.”

“Thanks Sans.” You wrapped your arms around him, giving the skeleton a hug. He probably wasn't expecting it, but you were glad for his encouragement. It made you feel a bit better.

_Though you don't deserve it._

_You'll only mess things up._

“Just...make sure everyone gets to the barrier like last time.” You hoped it would go the same as then. Though you hadn't done some of the things from before. You hadn't fixed the problems that Alphys had. You hadn't really done a lot of things the same. But you were hoping it would still work. A hope that felt quite fragile if you were honest with yourself. But things were different with Chara back. And now...

Now it was time to finish what you'd started.

\---------

“Human. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye.” You didn't move as Asgore bowed his head, ready to strike you down. This was it. The last step. You weren't sure that this was going to work with how weak you felt. With how dim your soul probably was after all you had been through. Maybe it wouldn't be enough. That seemed like the likely end to this.

The trident that Asgore summoned was as menacing as ever, sending chills down your spine. Your eyes, already mostly closed from exhaustion shut all the way. You didn't need to see the flames that Asgore's magic was summoning. That his trident was leveled for your chest as he lunged forward to run you through.

But you felt the heat from the flames disappear, with no pain to follow. He hadn't run you through. Why? Was he sparing you?

Opening your eyes, you couldn't help but gawk at the sight. So many had imposed themselves in front of you. Sans. Papyrus. Toriel. Undyne. Alphys. And even Chara, who was standing directly in front of you with their arms held out as if to shield you.

It brought a smile to your face before you looked down at the ground at your feet, seeing it tremble ever so slightly. Vines were creeping through the ground now. But you couldn't focus. You were so tired. And the ground was coming up to meet you so quickly...

\---------

It felt warm. A serenity washing over you in your exhaustion. You had determination. Everything was coming together. Not quite so neat, but it was something wasn't it? It was hard to tell what was going on around you. Words blended together with every other sound. The sounds of heartbeats. The sound of the barrier pulsing with a quiet strength.

Sight was like a cascade of colors, flowing around and around. And at the center of it all was you. Or rather, your heart. Your soul It looked so small. So fragile. The red light was faded compared to before. And along the edges you were certain you could see cracks. Looking down at your soul from slightly above was strange. But you could see it all the same.

You had to focus. To push it all aside. As much as it felt right to be swept up in the flow of everything around you, with everyone else and their hopes and dreams, there was one thing you had to do.

It had been a while since you had visited the strange place where you had saved Chara. But it had changed quite a bit since you had last been here. The white light was a bit more faded than it had been before. And there was Chara, still partially cloaked in darkness. It would probably take a long time before it was reduced. It might not ever go away. And now...

There were vines everywhere.

They twisted, some decayed, some burned, others were tearing through the air at nothing. And at the center of the mass of vines was a television. But rather than the sick grinning visage of Flowey looking at you, your eyes focused on a lone figure locked away inside. He looked desperate, banging away at the glass. It had cracked slightly, and you couldn't help but smile.

Asriel was struggling to break free. To free his emotions from the prison his existence had trapped them in. And all he needed was a bit of help. A bit of...

Determination.

You had to help, even though you felt your strength waning with every passing moment. Digging deep, you took a breath as you willed yourself forward towards the television. Moments after you began to approach, vines began to whip through the air at you. Some you could avoid, but most of them tore into you, slamming you around. Here, there was little blood. But the pain was still oh so very real.

Still you pressed on, your head swimming with pain as you reached out. Just a little bit more!

You felt your heart catch in your throat as the vines finally grabbed ahold of you, squeezing tight. No! Not when you are so terribly close! Just a little bit more! But you didn't have enough strength to pull free. You couldn't reach, no matter how much you stretched your hand out. Someone! Anyone! Help!

The vines around you went slack as your call was answered. Chara's eyes glowed bright red, their determination taking shape in a rather menacing knife in their hand. It has sliced through the vines easily, cutting them away and making them release you. Jerking forward, your palm slams into the television...

And everything around you shatters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to those of you hoping to see Mettaton show up. Sadly, I don't think I have a spot for him in this part of the story. Things are closing up for this part. But even once everyone reaches the surface...
> 
> New struggles await. And finally we'll really see the true nature of this AU. Its the part I've long been looking forward to writing.
> 
> So to anyone willing to leave feedback, tell me what you would like to see in the second part of this story. I'd love to hear your ideas/thoughts/anything that you want to share with me.
> 
> Hopefully I won't be another month before releasing another chapter. And don't worry if you've seen my other fanfic. That one takes second seat to this. Though feel free to check it out and leave feedback for that one as well.


	18. What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality  
> Determination  
> F A L L E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter. I wanted to try a different bit of writing, in hopes to try to capture just how messed up things are. Let me know what you think. Hopefully everyone likes it. Don't worry, we'll return to your regularly scheduled writing style next chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Long ago, two races ruled over earth: humans and  
monstersmonstersmonstersmonsters

one day, war war war war war

WAR  
MONSTERS  
HUMANS  
D E T E R M I N A T I O N

Breathe. Pain. Wake. Starve. Pain. Longing. Desire. Hope. PAIN.

L.O.V.E.

Where were you? DESPAIR. It felt so cold down here. FALLEN. Down here? Where were you? DESPAIR. It felt so cold. Had you FALLEN? What was to become of you now? You couldn't BREATHE. You only felt cold. Cold PAIN that wouldn't let you go. Was this what it was like to die? Why did it feel so cold?

WYou ACould KAlmost EHear USomeone PCalling.

You were hungry. Alone. Cold. Alone. Fear. The world was fading away. What could you do? Just a kid. Another mouth. Hungry. Unwanted. Better to just disappear. There were legends. The Mountain. No longer a burden. No one left anyway.

FALLEN.

And now... soft? Smells nice. Flowers. Like the fields near home. Where was home anyway? Gone. Lost. You can't go back. Would you want to?

N O T  
W A N T E D

It wasn't like you expected anything. But everything came of it. Why? You didn't deserve happiness. You accepted it readily. Greedily. HOW COULD YOU?

So it was time to give it all up. Your happiness. Your new life. YOU.

“Frisk! Wake up!”

The voice shattered your thoughts like fragile glass. Cuts everywhere, the shards crimson. But they were falling into place on the ground in the shape of... a heart?

The heart reflected your face back at you. Your eyes squinted a bit as you did your best for everyone. For their hopes and dreams. Their future. Their FREEDOM. And...

Despite Everything, It's Still You

All your flaws, all your mistakes. But also all the good you had done. Even if it didn't feel like you had. Or if your power had...erased some of it.

But you weren't sure you were ready to go back. To face everything. All the lies and deceptions. All the pain.

“Afraid?”

The voice didn't come from without like last time. This time...

It was a black figure standing in front of you. No matter how you focused though, you couldn't quite make it out. Just who or what was it? Mistake. FALLEN. Pain. What have you done?

“You've changed E V E R Y T H I N G.” The voice was practically dripping with malice. Hatred. Death. Was this death? Had you finally truly died?

It was a crooked smile that spread across the black figure's face. One that sent shivers up your spine. What did it mean? What was happening?

“Lets go then, shall we?”  
“Time to go Frisk!”  
“Howdy Frisk, lets go!”

A hole opened up. Behind them you could see it. The two you had fought so hard to save. The ones you felt deserved a happy ending far more than you. They were happy. Smiling. Waiting.

For you.

You couldn't help the tears. Why? Why would they care about you at all? You'd messed everything up? MISTAKE.

“Because you're our friend.”  
“And friends are there for each other.”  
“Through thick and thin.”  
“Every misstep, every wrong that needs to be made right.”  
“Frisk, you were there for us.”  
“We're here for you too.”

\---------

Slowly, your eyes opened, seeing your friends standing over you. Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus...

Chara and Asriel.

You must have been out for a long time. You could tell that most of them had been crying. Tears of joy at being finally reunited.

Slowly sitting up, you could tell they were worried about you.

“Take it easy my child. You are still recovering.” And Toriel wasn't kidding. Your arms were trembling so bad as you pushed yourself up, that you collapsed back down. But Chara and Asriel already had ahold of you, keeping you from hurting yourself. Both of them carefully lifted you up to your feet, letting your arm over their shoulders as they helped you to stand.

“HUMAN! I am glad to see you are awake!”  
“Yeah kiddo, had us all worried there.”  
“Like this punk is that weak!”  
“W..well... they didn't yet completely recover from everything they've been through.”  
“But now they can rest. It is the least we could do for them after they've done so much for us.”

You smiled at them all, glad that they weren't angry with you. They all seemed so happy. They deserved it, after all this time being stuck down here. Their happiness was almost infectious. But you still felt that feeling in the back of your mind. That voice you could never quite ignore. You brought the dead back to life with the power of Determination. A power you weren't sure you understood. How? Why?

“Lets... go see the surface everyone.” You had to force out the smile. You were so tired. And it hurt so much. After all, things were probably only going to get harder for everyone from here on out.

What had you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to see a bit into Frisk's past, fragmented as it is. It paints a strong enough picture. This isn't really my 'head cannon' for Frisk though. It is more linked to this AU than anything.
> 
> Won't be long now. The roller coaster is reaching the peak of this particular ride.


	19. The Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have finally reached the surface, and now it is time to face the world.
> 
> With your friends at your sides, you won't have to face the future alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Happy Birthday Undertale!
> 
> Secondly, we're finally getting into the meat of this story. I cannot explain how excited I am for this part of the story. Once I started writing this, the only things that stopped me were work, and sleep really.
> 
> I really do hope everyone enjoys the turn this story is going to take.

It was absolutely breathtaking. The sun was setting, washing the landscape in a stunning array of colors. A golden orange glow as everyone stood near the edge of the cliff. You hadn't seen anything so beautiful up here before falling down into the underground. You couldn't help but smile, trying to be ever hopeful of the future. Perhaps things would be alright? You so desperately wanted to believe. It was everything you hoped for after all. A happy ending for everyone.

You glanced around you. Everyone was here. All your friends from the underground. Though most of them don't quite remember you in the same way anymore. You tried to not think about it. It was sad, but you had managed something impossible. You still weren't sure how you had. And who knew if you would ever find out. But for now, you actually felt happy. The constant feeling of doubt and regret wasn't eating away at you. But you supposed that had more to do with the two friends that you had standing at your sides, helping you stand with how weary you were.

You could see the sun reflecting off of Chara's red eyes, making them look less like a rather creepy blood red look, and more like the most brilliant rubies to you. They looked happy for now at least. Turning your gaze to the other friend at your side, you had to squint a bit as you looked at him. His white fur was almost blinding in the light, having quite a brilliant sheen to it. He was grinning from ear to ear. An infectious grin that brought a smile to your face.

It was a moment you were sure you'd treasure forever. One that lasted for quite some time as you watched the sun. But you couldn't all stay there forever. “We should probably set up camp for now. Tomorrow will be a busy day when we introduce ourselves to the humans.” Asgore was still thinking like a leader. Though you were sure he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his family. His children he had thought were lost. But he still thought of his people. Of everyone really.

“NYEHEHE! Why not introduce ourselves now? Surely the humans cannot wait to meet someone as amazing as the Great Papyrus!”

Stifling a chuckle as you glance his way, you see Sans giving a shrug as he grins, tossing you a wink. “That would be cool bro, but I'm sure they'd light to get sun rest first.” The howl of anguish was almost as funny as the jokes as Papyrus stomps his foot, fuming over his brother's puns even as Toriel barely keeps from bursting out laughing. You could see her raising both hands up to cover her mouth as she chuckles.

“Well Papyrus, while I'm sure you're as eager to meet the humans as everyone else is, don't you think it best to give Frisk some time to rest? They've been through a lot. And we could use your help setting up camp.”

“What a great idea lady Asgore!” You weren't sure if he was still calling her that on purpose or not, but it made you snort a bit as you try to hide a laugh. “And after we've set up camp, I can cook my famous Spaghetti for them! In fact, I think I should make as much as possible to give to all the humans as gifts!”

“That's great bro. I cannoli imagine how much they'd enjoy that. It'd be impastable for them to not be amazed by you.” But Papyrus was already running off, excited and with a boundless energy. If you weren't so exhausted, you might have felt a bit revitalized just by watching him. “Looks like I'll have to keep an eye socket out for him so he doesn't get into trouble.” And with that, Sans walked off... in the opposite direction. But it didn't really surprise you.

“W..Well...I could use your help setting up camp Undyne. Gosh...I've never been camping before. I'm... not sure what I'll do without my anime.”

“No problem Alphys! And don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, we'll have to have everything ready for everyone else coming out of the underground, including the Amalgamates.”

You frowned a bit as you barely stifled a yawn. But before you could say anything, Chara and Asriel were already leading you off. Helping you along as your group heads down the mountain. Perhaps it was because of how slow you made them, but as you passsed through the woods and finally reached a clearing, there was already a small camp being set up. Sans was standing in front of a rather large looking tent, hands in his pockets as he dozed off. Alphys was already setting up lights and making the tents automatically open... even though you couldn't really see exactly how. You were long past the point of asking questions as you are taken into one of the tents and set down on a small cot they had set up for you.

You were trying so hard to stay awake to listen to what they were saying, but sleep stole you away, their words lost to you as you slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

\---------

He remembered why he didn't like hiking. Why he hated the outdoors. Even at night, the air was still muggy, the hot and humid combination making his clothes stick to him. He was sure after walking all day, he smelled horrible. It would have been nice to wear shorts, but he was hiking through an area that had no path. It would have been a bad idea. One of many.

All he could think about was how miserable he was right now. Why was he even here? He wasn't the outdoors type. Walking with a rather noticeable limp in his right leg, he kept pushing on. Further and further up the mountain. It was hard to keep track of time. He didn't have a watch. As for his phone? Well he couldn't find it. Oh well.

The sun was setting too. This was just great. No pack, no food, no water, and absolutely nothing to help him spend the night out here. He would have been annoyed, but all he could think about was just pressing forward.

Until his foot caught something, and he was sent crashing down into the foliage. It stung like hell, having all the plants bite into him as his large and bulky frame crashed through branches and leaves. The impact of slamming into a tree forced a hiss through his teeth as he struggled to catch himself. He'd climbed up this mountain quite a bit. And with how steep it was, a long tumble down the side would-

**_CRUNCH_ **

It was painful sure. But at least it was his right leg. He couldn't tell what it was. His ankle perhaps? He tested it out by trying to move. He'd gotten his ankle caught in some rather sturdy plants from the looks of it. Or maybe the sound came from the plants. It looked like it had cracked a bit from catching his weight. He was a pretty big guy after all. With a small attempt to pull himself up, he soon settled back down at this awkward angle, hissing through his teeth. Even though his right leg was his bad leg, it didn't stop all of the pain. “Perfect. This is exactly what I wanted.”

With no one for miles around, he would have to get himself free. Well... he'd try to catch his breath first. This certainly meant he'd either have to head back, or be prepared to have a much slower time getting up the mountain. Shutting his eyes, he'd try to focus on something other than the pain that felt like it was burning through his leg. How about the sounds of the forest? Lots of rustling leaves. Probably from him tripping and falling. It seemed like life was reminding him to not let his mind wander when traveling yet again. After all, his bad leg forced him to be more careful than most people had to be.

“OH HELLO THERE HUMAN!”

Oh god that was loud. Who the heck was shouting into his ear? Wait, someone was shouting into his ear? Opening his eyes, he'd look up, seeing a rather bizarre sight in front of him. A skeleton with...armor? And a scarf? He looked ridiculous. Also...

“Why is a skeleton talking to me?” A pretty normal question all things considered.

“OH HOW RUDE OF ME! I AM SORRY HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM HERE TO SAY HELLO ON BEHALF OF ALL MONSTERKIND!”

“Oh. I see. Gotcha.” Great. Either he'd passed out and was dreaming, or maybe he was just hallucinating. Those were certainly plausible. Except... not really. Even with how predictable his dreams and mind were... they didn't do this. He liked to think he knew himself well enough... still...

“Listen, can you tone it down a bit? Pretty loud. Also... I could use a hand.”

“OF COURSE!” The skeleton would cover his mouth, giving a small cough before smiling down at him. “Of course!” That was a bit better... though still pretty loud. “I would be happy to help however I can Human!”

**_SNAP_ **

Oh wow. That wasn't nearly as helpful as he had hoped. Either his dream/hallucination really hated him right now, or this... Papyrus was a bumbling buffoon. Papyrus had broken the plant completely that he had been stuck in, sending a nice jolt of pain through the already injured leg. Not to mention the rather unceremonious tumble afterwards. But he caught himself quickly this time.

“I am sorry! Are you alright human?” At least he seemed concerned. He probably had meant well enough. Grabbing a low hanging branch of a tree to pull himself up, he would gingerly test out putting weight onto his right foot. Each test was a painful one. At least he kept his face impassive. He'd always been good at hiding his pain. Letting out a rather annoyed sigh, he'd look towards Papyrus as he leans against the tree, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I'm fine. Thanks for the assist.”

“Now that's a bonafide fibula.” Another voice, this one not nearly so loud. Things went from weird to weirder as his gaze turned to the right to see another skeleton standing there. This one was wearing a blue hoodie, a white shirt, black shorts with white stripes, and... pink slippers?

“SANS! None of your puns! Do not ruin my attempts at making more human friends!” Despite that, he could see the smile on the skeleton's face. He almost felt like he wanted to smile too. But even so...

“Really now? Well perhaps. Perhaps not. But I am thankful at least.”

“Human! If you are hurt, let us help you! Sans, stay here! I shall be back with the others to help!” Now this was proving troublesome. But he couldn't help but feel himself being quite intrigued. Monsters huh? Talking skeletons... It seemed like something straight from a fairy tale. Besides, arguing wouldn't do any good. Papyrus had already taken off into the forest, leaving him alone with Sans. Papyrus and Sans huh? Someone had a bad sense of humor it seems. That certainly fit the terrible pun that Sans had told.

Speaking of Sans, the skeleton was watching him closely. He was smiling. In fact, he hadn't stopped smiling the entire time. “Something funny?” He wasn't really annoyed. But this was certainly a bit too strange for words.

Sans was staring at him. Sizing him up. Judging him. It made his skin crawl a bit. But more than that, it was annoying. Being judged by others that he didn't know.

“So pal... you aren't reacting how I figured a human would to meeting monsters for the first time.”

\---------

They weren't all that happy about another human being encountered already. For all their desire to see their family reach the surface, they weren't all that excited to see other humans again. So when Papyrus had come running back, shouting about a human that needed their help, they hadn't wanted to leave Toriel's side. Asriel and Asgore were watching over Frisk while they slept at least. So of course they went with their mother. Undyne as well seemed quite eager to meet another human.

Once they spotted the human in the distance, they felt even more on edge than before. An adult. A large male adult. With rather curly brown hair, a rather bushy beard, wearing a navy blue shirt with jeans and boots. Big and heavyset. It was more than enough to make them wish they had a knife. But no one would allow that. Least of all Sans. But at least he was there watching the human, that same smile still plastered on his face. It gave nothing away.

“Sans! Human! The Great Papyrus has returned with help!”

“Well at least its good to know not all monsters are skeletons.” They couldn't help but feel a bit puzzled by this. They had reacted more than that to meeting monsters for the first time. But whoever this was, seemed a bit too...accepting. They wanted to take it as a good sign. Instead, it just made their hand start to curl instincitvely, wishing for the handle of a knife to clench their fingers around. Even better, to bury the blade deep within their chest. Red. Everything was red. Their determination. The blade. BLOOD.

A skeletal hand rested on their shoulder, snapping them out of it as Sans pulls them away a bit. They had gotten closer than they'd imagined to the person. They were looking right at them. Their face was almost as unreadable as Frisk. But they could see that calculating look in their eyes. Just what were they planning.

Sans was leading them away even as Toriel and Papyrus moved to help the human. They tried to tear their thoughts away from it, needing to calm themselves down. “You don't look so hot kiddo.”

“I wanted to stab them. I probably would have if I had a knife.” They were grumbling under their breath, making Sans dig his fingers into their shoulder a little tighter. It didn't really hurt, but it was enough to snap them out of it. They had been more upset over not having a knife than over the thought of killing someone. Oh god... were they still a demon child?

\---------

The camp was pretty lively. A rather large campfire was roaring in the center of a circle of rather large tents that had been set up. In fact, there were dozens of tents too, spreading out. Other, smaller campfires were going. More and more monsters had come to the surface. Not everyone, but there had certainly been a rush from the most eager to see the surface. It would take a while to help everyone out too. Monsters like Onionsan would probably need the most help. But everyone was working together. Grillby was cooking food. Muffet's spiders were passing out pastries after she had been paid rather well by Asgore to help feed everyone.

And a lot of monsters had come forth to see yet another human. They hadn't ever seen one that big. Though most only had ever known Frisk and Chara, who were still children.

You were a little hesitant to say hello. What if it had been someone who had known you? Possibly come looking for you? Though... that was impossible. You also were afraid of what they'd do. Or rather... what they'd say. Sitting between Toriel and Asgore, who were both making sure you weren't pushing yourself, you were at least happy to see that they cared enough about you to not fight. Asgore wanted to be forgiven, and you were certain it would be a while before Toriel would. Maybe even never. But still...

Your thoughts on that would have to wait. The human was looking right at you. Their expression was a passive one. But you could tell they were thinking. They hadn't said much. They had simply listened when Asgore and Toriel had told them a brief version of the story. One that thankfully left out mention of the souls. Of course they couldn't just say that. It wouldn't go over well to know that children had died and had their souls used to free monsterkind.

“Sounds pretty unbelievable. But I suppose it isn't that much of a stretch. After all...there are quite a lot of you here.” There was a small pause as the human sighed, glancing around at everyone watching them. “Unfortunate. You might just want to keep to yourselves and stay pretty removed from everyone.”

You felt a chill run up your back. You were afraid of this. The truth hadn't been one you wanted to face...

“Golly, what do you mean human?”

They seemed a bit uncertain how to word themselves next. But you couldn't take it. It shouldn't be on them. It should be your responsibility.

Taking a deep breath, you push yourself to your feet to move in front of Toriel and Asgore, hating that confused look on their face.

“Because you have food. People on the surface have been dying from hunger for a while. Crops have been dying. Animals dying out or disappearing.”

“Frisk? My child, what do you mean?”

“They mean that humans are doomed to eventually starve out at this rate. That is, unless you think you can make a difference.” You felt a chill at those words, turning around to look at the person. So far, they had been pretty guarded with their emotions. But now they were smiling, that look in their eyes one of a cold, calculating nature. You had seen others with that look. They always had something planned. And you weren't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we've got a new, as of now nameless, character. And a partial reveal to what makes this an AU. I hope people don't mind original characters. When I first started writing this, I thought of trying to do this story without them. But it just wouldn't have been possible. So hopefully all the original characters you'll meet from here on out will be ones you'll enjoy!
> 
> I hope I'm leaving enough suspense and mystery around certain things to make everyone start trying to put things together or come up with ideas of what they think is happening. Feel free to share your thoughts. I would love to hear them!


	20. Uncertain Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just where will the future lead them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are bound to be a bit more wordy for a while. There is a lot that has to come to light. The mysterious new human takes the forefront here though.
> 
> Also, holy crap I'm almost at 100 kudos! I can't believe how many people have liked this story. Thank you all so much for your kudos and views. It really does make me feel better about my writing. I will keep trying to improve, as I really feel certain things I've done could have been better. But thank you all so much!
> 
> I want to do something special for 100 kudos. I can open up asks on my tumblr for all the characters, including the new human. if anyone is interested. If not, I'll figure out something else to do. Suggestions are welcome!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm super excited to write what comes next!
> 
> Edit: Woke up to see 103 kudos! You guys are awesome! Thank you very much! So without any more waiting, asks are open! http://torin2sequel.tumblr.com/ask

Sleep was hard to come by that night. With what they had learned about the surface, no one could blame the monsters for feeling uneasy. Well... the ones that knew. Not everyone had been told yet. Asgore had asked those that had heard, to wait until tomorrow to break the news to them. Give everyone at least one good nights rest under the real stars for their first night. So after everyone had eaten their fill, most of the monsters had gone to sleep.

He had chosen to decline the food they offered. They had worried about him at first possibly being hungry with the news he had given. But he'd managed pretty well for himself all things considered. Sitting there on a log that had been moved close to the campfire, he let his elbows rest on his knees and his face hidden behind his hands as he stares into the flames.

The monsters weren't the only ones who had a lot to take in. This was a lot to accept. Legends that were true, trapped underground. And if they were right about the barrier, it made sense why no one had ever discovered them. After all, they couldn't return. But how had a single human, a child at that, rescued the entirety of the monster race? And what of that other one? The child with the red eyes that had spent most of the time glaring daggers at him was a mystery as well. He wanted to rub his temples to make the headache go away. But he didn't, letting it throb in the back of his mind as his thoughts drift.

He didn't realize it was getting so late until he was snapped out of his thoughts by someone sitting down next to him. Glancing to his right, he would smile behind his hands, feeling questions already brewing in his head.

“Hello Frisk. Chara.” The other child was clearly accompanying Frisk. They seemed almost like an older sibling, protective and possibly a bit overbearing. But he had no idea what their relationship to each other was. Or if they were both 'victims of circumstance'. How had they ended up underground anyway? Yet another question to be asked.

He watched as Frisk brings their left hand up, giving a small wave. But they remained quiet. And Chara was once more back to glaring daggers at him. Interesting...

Well if they weren't open to really talking, he wasn't about to force them to. He simply turned his gaze back to the campfire, reaching down to grab another log to toss on. He wanted to keep it going all night. After all, there would be no sleep for him.

“I'm sorry...” He took a quick glance to Frisk, who had their gaze downcast. For a moment, he wondered if the child had even said anything. But he wasn't so oblivious as to miss that distraught look on Frisk's face. And the fact that Chara was now crouched down next to them with a hand on Frisk's shoulder. Still glaring at him though...

“Don't be. Not sure what you'd be sorry for. And if I don't know...” He would trail off, just giving a small shrug. Still watching the kid out of the corner of his eyes he saw them about to say something before he laughed a bit, finally moving his hands away from his face as he makes a sweeping gesture to all the tents. “All this. This is amazing. Regardless of what comes next. Probably the most interesting thing I've seen in years.”

“You just want to use them for something. If you didn't have a use for the monsters, I bet you wouldn't be so nice.” Well that at least painted part of the picture. But he would give another shrug before letting out a sigh, turning his gaze back to the campfire.

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. We'll never know, because this... this is whats happening. I won't lie. I could very well be that type of person. I know myself well enough to know that I do use others. But I also try to be of use when I can... to those that I feel deserve it. For now, that would be everyone here.” Normally, it wasn't the smartest thing to be so honest. So forward about himself. After all, most people would find that strange. Why would anyone admit to being a bad person?

It was pretty heavy to lay on a kid anyway. But he got a feeling the kid would understand at least a little bit. As far as Chara though, he didn't know if anything he said would change their mind. “Why you selfish, rotten human...” Yeah... wait did they call him human? That was interesting. But just as they were getting ready to really let him have it, a small bit of movement behind them caught his eye.

“Chara Dreemurr!” The voice of Toriel was loud, though he figured not loud enough to disturb anyone that was sleeping. Chara stiffened at the voice, and Frisk's head snapped up to look at Toriel. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and she did not look at all happy with the two children. Chara especially. “You and Frisk are supposed to both be in bed. Right. Now.” Was that fire burning in her eyes? Well whatever. The two children were already quickly scampering back to their tent.

Toriel gave him a glance, frowning slightly before she went after the children. Probably to make sure they really had gotten back to sleep. And from the looks of it, they had. Because she was back not too long afterwards. But she still looked upset.

“Frisk is still recovering. That child put themselves through a lot to save us. It really took its toll on them.” Ah. So she was just worried for them. Like a parent.

“Kids will be kids though. For as short a time as they have that luxury. Though...” He trailed off, a thought having occurred to him. But was it really something to entertain?

“Well I suppose. Anyway, how is your leg? I can still heal it if it is bothering you.”

He would frown, reminded that he'd already declined treatment once. It was amazing to think that Monsters had magic at their beck and call. It was what they were made up of right? Magic. Power. The ability to heal wounds...

“Sorry to say, but I'm still going to decline. It might seem odd, but... well I have my reasons.” Toriel looked about to protest, probably to at least offer to look at his leg. But he slapped his hands down on his knees suddenly, giving her a smile. And boy, maybe he shouldn't have slapped his leg... that still really hurts. “Anyway! There are other things more important right now. Keep that magic at the ready please. Who knows just how much we'll need it.”

The monsters would probably be needing it quite a bit.

After Toriel sat there in silence for a good while, thinking over what he had said to her, she finally excused herself back to her tent. Which was probably the cue for someone else to show up if he had to guess.

“Howdy human. May I join you for a while? I would like to speak with you further about what lays ahead of us.” The king of monsters. He probably should have anticipated this. Obviously there was a lot he probably worried about with the new information he had. Worry for his people.

“Sure. Not sure how much help I can be. But you are welcome to join me.”

It was a good thing the king took a seat across from him. Having Asgore sit next to him would have made for pretty cramped seating. Returning his gaze to the campfire, he would bring his hands back up in front of his face, locking his fingers together as he starts to let his mind go deeper into today's events. There was one thing he wanted to ask the king. But would it be wise to do so?

“I am sorry to have to ask this of you. I have already asked Frisk to be our Ambassador. But they are young. I wanted to ask you to assist them if you would. And to..well... tell me the state of things in the world if you could.” He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, shaking his head. “You do not have to if you do not want to human.”

“Oh no it isn't that. But man, this was the last thing I expected to find up on this mountain. Responsibility. So then. I'll agree. But there are some things I'd like to ask in return for my help. Give and take. You'll find that is the best way to make things work with a lot of humans.” Well, that was how he usually got by. But there were probably quite a few that wouldn't care to give anything back. But with how friendly the monsters had treated him, along with the food they'd given him, he figured they would probably be more than happy to give all the help they could without any concern if they got anything back.

“Of course! I would be glad to give you any help I can in return for anything you can do for the rest of us.”

He let out a sigh, shaking his head as his fears were confirmed. The monsters would agree to just about anything first... even before knowing just what they were getting into. “First, always ask what someone wants in return before you agree to anything. You might come to regret your decision later. Second, I hope you keep the well being of your people at the front of your thoughts. They should always come first, even if it means some humans might suffer for it. Things aren't just going to get magically better... even though you are all made up of magic.” He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that though. Asgore nodded, looking a bit downcast at what he'd said. But at least he was taking it to heart.

“And that brings me to one of the things I wanted to ask. Magic. From what you said, humans had trapped you under the mountain with magic. As far as I know, magic no longer exists in this world. It exists in stories and fantasy. So at least there is that to not worry about. But... I want to know magic myself. To learn to heal. Of course, you can say no.”

Asgore certainly looked troubled. And who could blame him? Humans had trapped them with magic. Nearly brought about the end of their race. And he was asking to learn magic now.

“I will have to think about it human...I thank you for what you have told me so far.” Asgore stood up, turning away to hide just how distraught he was. But it was quite obvious to him. “You should get some rest human. Tomorrow will be a big day.”

He only hummed in response, watching as the king headed off to his tent. Leaving him to his thoughts. Wondering if he'd made a mistake or not.

But the rest of the night passed, the sun rising as the campfire was dying down finally. He hadn't slept a bit all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So music fuels my creativity. I love listening to music while I write. I enjoy finding stuff that inspires me, gives me a creative surge. Instrumental music is especially good when I write, as I don't get distracted by the lyrics. So I figured I'd share a few tracks I've gotten into lately.
> 
> Kill or Be Killed by Rocky Gray - https://youtu.be/B9TGYsoWu0E  
> The title alone had me interested in this track. And its pretty heavy, while being unsettling. Thank you Killing Floor 2 for introducing me to this track! No lyrics here and it is heavy. If not your cup of tea, might want to skip.
> 
> Fated by Paul Udarov - https://youtu.be/iuv-VaWOiGs  
> Another heavier track. Electronic too. It always makes me think of electricity when I listen to it.
> 
> 2000 & Gone by Anathema - https://youtu.be/to-YydV5nfI  
> Words cannot describe how I feel about this track. Anathema is a band that I can only list as 'inspirational' music. If ever I'm having trouble thinking of anything to write, I listen to Anathema.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked at least one track. Though I know not everyone might like the same things I do. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and my little music ramble here.
> 
> Also don't forget you can ask me anything on my tumblr now! http://torin2sequel.tumblr.com/ask


	21. Shattered Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfamiliar territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not dead. Writers block sucks. And its not that I don't know where the story is going...
> 
> Wording it is proving to be the problem. Heck, part of me feels this chapter could have been better too... *sighs* Oh well. I'll try better in the future.
> 
> I do want to thank everyone for the kudos! Over 100... just wow X_X I didn't even expect to get a quarter of that. Thank you all so very much!
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy the new chapter! I swear I'll try harder in getting more out in a faster pace, as long as it doesn't affect my writing.

Sans wasn't too sure how he felt right now. It was all so new to him, having been trapped in the underground for longer than most could have even imagined. He hadn't really aged physically... but mentally? No wonder he was so exhausted all the time. An excuse? Maybe. It was hard to tell anymore.

The kid had set things in motion for him. From time to time that stupid flower had let things slip forward in the time-line than normal. For what reason though? Boredom? Sans had felt like he might have gone mad at some point. And then back around to a sane, yet numb feeling. And then things slipped forward too much, and the k- No. Frisk. Frisk had fallen into the underground. Sans already knew why that was the catalyst. It was easy to see and hypothesis now that they were on the surface.

Magic.

Magic mixed with Determination. That was why Flowey had been able to mess with time. And why Frisk could too. It was scary to think. Would all humans have that power? Would it even work now that they were on the surface? Or perhaps Frisk was just... special. Maybe even the other kids that had fallen had been special. But that wasn't something he thought too much about. Most monsters didn't like that subject very much. Probably even less so now that they'd all been saved by Frisk.

So when Frisk finally stripped the flowers control over time away from them, Sans had been a little scared. He was torn between keeping his promise to Toriel, and letting things play out. It hadn't taken long for him to analyze them and figure out they could control time. That was one thing he'd have to be grateful to have wouldn't it? So he figured the kid wouldn't be in any real danger. Not unless their Determination wavered.

So really, all Sans had to do was just be there for them. As a friend. Heh... Friends with a human. That was a funny thought a long time ago. A bad joke even he wouldn't have told. The first run, Sans knew that Frisk had messed up. If it hadn't been for his promise... But maybe that wasn't just it. He'd seen it on their face. When they didn't think anyone was around. The crying, the agony that they were obviously in.

At first, Sans thought that Frisk had pushed so hard because they felt bad for what they'd done. They were trying to make amends. But then they pushed even further. And further. Boy, that Determination of theirs sure was a scary thing. It had almost been the death of them. And Chara... Well Sans was willing to give them a chance. It was too much work to really go all out anyway. And Chara was also pretty troubled. Maybe one day they'd sit down and try to truly make amends.

Well, as long as there was no more Genocide, Sans would be fine to just sit back. After all, removing so much magic from the world would tear it apart. That was why he'd stepped in to begin with. If Chara had killed enough monsters, especially all the ones with the strongest magic, it would have unraveled everything.

Tapping his finger bones against his jaw, Sans continued to smile as he watched the newest problem. The one that was sitting at the camp fire, staring at it and likely not seeing the fire at all. Or maybe they were entertaining thoughts of fire in another manner.

_“So pal... you aren't reacting how I figured a human would to meeting monsters for the first time.”_

_The human smiled, and Sans saw a flicker there in their gaze. He was pretty good at reading people. Spending so long repeating everything over and over, he had run a lot of tests and gotten REALLY good at it. That was a very telling look he was getting from them._

_“How do you want me to react? This is a first for me. Meeting...well if you say you are monsters. You aren't really normal skeletons from a human body, I'll give you that.”_

_“What, got a bone to pick with us about how we look?”_

_Nothing, not a smile or a chuckle from them. A blank stare, almost as if they didn't get the joke._

_“Come on, not gonna even crack a smile? You have to admit it was... PUNny” This time he put emphasis on it, really hoping that it wasn't like that time with Chara._

_“Oh. Yeah. Hilarious.” The sarcasm was so thick he could have cut it with a knife. But at least the human was smiling at him._

_It didn't really set him at ease though._

It was too much of a coincidence that this was the only human they'd run into. Surely if the world was having food problems, there would be plenty of people out here trying to forage something. But now that he thought about it, Sans didn't see much wildlife. And even though there were trees and other plants out here...

They were wilting. Slowly but surely they would all die out. Sans had several thoughts floating through his head about this already. He wanted to theorize and hypothesize until he was satisfied after all. Even if he didn't physically do much, letting his brain go into overdrive certainly helped to ground him.

But so far, other than a gut feeling, the human hadn't shown any signs of being a threat. Their offer to Asgore was even one that they didn't try to force. Sans was really only interested in trying to figure this bit of the puzzle out because...

They had finally made it. The surface. That goal he'd given up on a long time ago. His brother was so happy too. It really did make him happy. Heck, made everyone happy. And he didn't want to see that happiness dwindle and be snuffed out.

Perhaps if just a little, his nihilism was starting to fade.

\---------

You managed to sleep at least a bit more restful than usual. But you largely thought it was because... well everyone wanted you to rely on them. You didn't have to do everything yourself. Before you had been certain that you had to. Now...

The future really was an uncertain thing. It was quite scary to think of. But you let these thoughts drift away as Asriel pops his head into the tent, his floppy ears swinging a bit as he shoots a bit goofy grin at you and Chara.

“Get up sleepy heads! Mom made breakfast! Well, mom and a few other monsters did so that everyone here would have something to eat.” Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you couldn't help but smile at Asriel as he pulled back out of the tent just as quickly as he had entered.

“Ugh...five more minutes.” Chara wasn't a morning person it seemed. Stretching a bit and still feeling exhausted, you wondered if you could get away with sleeping in. Maybe, but you doubted it would help you feel any more rested. After what you'd been through, your exhaustion would take some time to get over. But you were grateful to at least not have slipped into a deep sleep. If you were out of it for days, then you'd just be a burden on everyone else.

So it was with that thought that you climbed up to your feet, yawning as you stepped outside. Practically all your friends were there. You knew just about all the monsters at this point. Better than they even realized. But rather than let it get you down this time... well you just had to make up for it!

_**Mmmrrfff... glad to see you aren't letting that voice get to you...** _

Chara had heard it too? At first you had thought it was Chara when they had been in your head. Then you had thought it was either your inner voice beating you down... some kind of mental illness perhaps, or maybe even some of the darkness leftover from when Chara had spent such a long time lingering in this world after dying. But the two of you couldn't really read each other's thoughts that clearly. Just a general sense.

_We'll have to talk about that voice later... we've got a busy day ahead of us._

_**Yeah. Meeting more HUMANS.**_ You could practically feel the animosity from here, even though Chara was still climbing out of bed. You realized that thankfully, most monsters just accepted they were back because 'magic' or 'determination' in some cases. You couldn't explain how you had done it, even if you had wanted to. And the monsters likely knew it wasn't something you could just DO at any time. Otherwise...

_So many would be disappointed in your failure to bring back their loved ones._

A light slap to your back brought you out of your thoughts, and away from the voice that had come back, albeit brieftly. Looking up, you saw Sans and that big grin he always wore on his face. “Heya kiddo. Ready to head out?” Everyone else was packing up. And of course Sans wasn't pitching in. Not that anyone minded other than...

“SANS! Stop being such a lazy-bones and lend us a hand!”

“Sorry bro. I'm bone-tired.”

“SANS!”

“No need to be so sternum Paps. I can feel it in my bones, I didn't get enough sleep.”

“OH MY GOD SANS! STOP!”

Sudden pain. Spinning. Fading. What was happening? It was like something was dragging you further away from your friends. But you weren't moving. It reminded you of something, but your head...

Í͢͠t͞͏̨ ̸̷̨s̸̴̢͟h̶̴͡͏á̵̸̢ĺ̴́ļ̸̢͟͠ ̵̴͘b̸͡ę̧̢ ̢̡̕m͘͘͠y̶͟͟͞ ̧́͢t̸u̸̢͠͏ŕ̢͠ń̀̕ ́̀͞n̨̢̛͠͞ǫ̵̸͜w̶̸̕͜.̧̛̕͜ ̶̨̨̢͘ ̀͢Y̵̧o̶̸̧u̴̡ ̧́͘͜h͏̨҉a̸̴͟v̛̛͘è͝ ̧͡͠͏p̸̡͠l͘͢͜҉a̢҉̴̢ý̛͜͜e̸͢d͏̴͝͡ ̵̛͘͝͏t̨̡ḩ͘҉̧̕į̵̡͘s̸̶͜͏ ̸̀͟͝g҉͠a͏͢͝͝m̕͜͡͏e̶̷͢ ̡͞ĺ̀ơ͏̢͠͞n̡͝g̴ ̢̛͠e̸̕͜ń̷̴͘͞o͏͠u̴͟͟͡g̵͢͜͞h͏͝.̴̧́̕ ̨̀ ̴͢͡Y̢̢͠ò̡͟͞u̢͠͝͞r͏̨̧̢̧ ̕͟f̀͢͡ǫ̧͟͟͠ơ̵͟͜͡l̷͠i̛͘͢͝s̕͞h͏͡ ̴̕͝d̵̡̕͘e̢͠ś̷̡͢͡i҉̢͢͝͞ŕ̨̡҉e̡͏̷̛͝ ̵̴͟͞t҉̷̨̛̛o̕͠͝ ̢̛̕s̨͜͜a̡̡͠v̷̡e̢͡͡ ̡̡͢è́͞͏v̸̀͟͏ȩ̴̷͡r̵̨̧͘͜y͘͘ó̧͞n͘͘͟͠è̴̸̷.̶̨͞͞͞.̶͟͢͞.̴̵̸̨͞  
̨̡̀́͘  
̴̴́Í̡͢ ́W̨̛Ì̢͞L̸̨̡͘͟L̸̛̛͠ ̷̷̛͟͠S̵̛͘͢E͢E͏̀̀̕͞ ̢͞҉I̧̨͘T̕҉̀̕͏ ̢́̕͟͢S̢̛͜H̶͡҉A̡҉͜T̕T́́̀͝͏E̴̡͘҉Ŗ̷E̸͜D̕̕ 

\---------

There were lights overhead. Voices were echoing down hallways. The smell of chemicals. Just tell us your name son. White. Everywhere it was white. Sterile. Unfeeling. Uncaring. Despicable. Everyone was white. White was the color of purity? No. You wanted nothing to do with white. You wanted that _darkness. Black. Cold. Deeper. HATE._

_**Frisk? Frisk! Thank god! Snap out it, this isn't like you!**_ What did Chara know? You weren't a saint. You'd made mistakes. You wanted to just disappear. It would have been best if you had used up all of your determination. Drained yourself completely. Become an empty husk.

Everything was shifting as you were pulled upright. And then a sharp stinging pain as your world rocked to the side. “Chara! What ar- FRISK! My child you are awake!” Soft arms. A warm embrace. What had happened? Your mind was still reeling. You had been getting ready to head down the mountain... and then...

_Was he cloaked in black? Or was his whole body a creation of darkness? A hand was reaching for you. DODGE. But your body wouldn't move. It filled you with dread. A voice was ringing in your ears. A desperate cry for help was filling your lungs. But darkness enveloped you, and the cry was lost before you could even drag yourself from the paralyzing fear._

Had that really happened? Nothing seemed to make sense right now. And here you had hoped that coming to the surface, you would only have to deal with other humans. Not this strange darkness that hung over you...

“Frisk?” Snapped from your thoughts, you look up at Toriel. That worried look she was giving you. She had obviously cried at some point. You had worried her, and that made your body twinge with guilt.

“Sorry... I'm fine. What happened?” Those words apparently weren't the right ones. It only made her look more distressed and concerned over you. Something you weren't sure you really deserved. A quick mental smack from Chara had you doing your best to banish that thought. After all, they said that you were worth it.

“You were acting a bit strange as we came down the mountain my child. I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have pushed you so hard. You must have been so exhausted... you weren't really yourself.” What did that mean? You were worried now. What had happened? The figure...

Chara was silent now that you weren't mentally berating yourself. But you could tell they were uneasy. It was that figure. Giving a nod to Toriel, you would give her your best smile under the circumstances. “Sorry if I worried you.” You wanted to give her more assurance that you were fine.

But were you?

Taking note of your location, you realized your first moments coming to had been inaccurate. It wasn't a hospital. It was a bedroom. One that was plain, with nothing to speak of in terms of decoration. Plain sheets, no pictures on the wall. It was like no one lived here...

“I'm glad I have more than one bed here. Though with how many guests I have now, I'm not sure I have enough.” It was him again. You realized with a start that you'd never heard his name.

“We're so sorry to impose upon you. But Frisk is-”

“Its fine. I agreed to help didn't I? But with so many monsters...” He let out a sigh, looking tired. His hair was a mess, but with how curly it was, perhaps that was how it always looked. His overgrown beard certainly didn't help make him look any less disheveled. “Feels weird to say that. The word isn't exactly a positive connotation anymore, if it ever was. Anyway, please talk to Asgore and your people. I know they don't feel comfortable moving into the empty houses here. But... the original occupants won't be coming back. Might sound cold, but you all likely need shelter more than they do.”

Right. The famine. The thing that had eaten away at town after town. The population was decreasing as more and more people died from hunger... or from other humans. So there was little chance that anyone still lived here. Frisk hoped that the monsters wouldn't have to deal with any bodies. Monsters turned to dust. They might not easily grasp the idea of human's bodies staying behind even after death.

“I said I'd help Frisk with being an ambassador. And I will when we get there. But honestly, I doubt you'll have to worry about something like that for a while. Meanwhile... my home is yours. Well... except my room in the basement. I would like some privacy whenever I'm down there please. I've already informed everyone else...”

“Of course Absence.” That was a strange name. But you felt too tired to care. You weren't sure how long you had been out... _**almost 24 hours**_... Yikes. Well you would rest. After getting something to eat. Your stomach growled just as you were about to speak, and Toriel would turn to give you a smile, patting your head affectionately. “I shall make something to eat for you my child. The other matters can wait at least that long.”

“Good thing that you all have food. I have enough for myself for a good while. But I certainly can't feed all of you.” It was the first time Absence looked a bit cross. At least you thought he did. The emotion was gone so quick... maybe it was your imagination. _**It wasn't. He probably lost people to this famine... things weren't like this when I was on the surface. Not that humans don't de-CHARA!-Fine... sorry. But that won't stop me from watching him. I don't trust him...**_

It wasn't good to have trust issues. But you weren't sure you could do anything. Too much was going on. It was wearing you down... Especially since it was more than you thought you would have to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get a name for my first Undertale OC. And as I'm sure you'll all likely guess, Absence isn't his name. Obvious foreshadowing is obvious? But what does this name foreshadow? (IE I'm not nearly as clever as I think I am XD)
> 
> And dear lord I cannot write fluff to save my life! Its almost like I can't let anyone be happy in whatever I write... c'est la vie
> 
> Don't forget that if you really want to, you can send asks to my tumblr at http://torin2sequel.tumblr.com/
> 
> From time to time I also do little snippets of work on there too. Or heck, drop a comment on my work here if you have something you want to ask. Anywhere really, I try to pay attention to everything as much as I can when I'm not super busy.


End file.
